Moonlights Mist
by Summers First Snow
Summary: A prophecy made that cannot be unwritten. Of two girls from another world who would influence all of Middle Earth. This the story of how they came to ME. Rated for later chapters. Follows book and movie timeline. LegoxOC BoroxOCxHaldir rated for later chapters
1. Portal Stone

MoonLights Mist

Chapter one

The Portal Stones

We do not own any of the Lord of The Rings characters. The only ones we own are Juli, and Rosalyn. This was also co-written with me and one of my friends.

Also a heartfelt thank-you to my New BETA Spelllesswonder29

.

* * *

><p>Ireland<p>

Gowlane North

Present day

.

The sound of excited chatter could be heard as students began to file off of a bus in pairs of two and three. Their chatter all consisted of the same thing. The Gowlane North Standing Stones. All year, from across the ocean, the students had looked forward to this trip. For many it was their first time out of America which caused a sort of manic behavior. However none where as affected by this as much as two young teens. Freshmen. The oddest pair grouped by far. They where huddled together talking in soft whispers.

"U-uh Boromir is the hottest character." Came a strong voice from a small black haired girl. Her blue eyes filled with loathing.

"Nice try, but Legolas is sooooo much hotter." Said the tall strawberry blond next to her. Her hand passing from left to right in a slashing motion.

The small black haired girl looked up to her friend, her head cocked to the side and a hand on her hip. "Girl, we could go at this all day and you still wouldn't change my mind. Boromir may have been confused, but his heart was in the right place. Way better than a stupid nancy Elf Prince who is all like 'Woo-hoo look at me I can walk on snow.'"

The blond bent forward so that she was eyes level with her friend, her finger pointed at her smaller counter part. "Now look here missy. I'm taller than you and I can throw you over my shoulder like a little kid until you agree with me. What say you to that?" She said raising a brow.

The small dark haired girl pouted slightly as she looked up at her friend. She stomped her foot on the ground as she crossed her arms. "Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you can do that. I'll tell your mom! I swear!" She paused looking away. "Boromir is still the hottest." She whispered quickly before sticking out her tongue.

The tall blond crossed her arms as she smiled smugly, looking down at her friend. "You know what? Our cell phones don't work here, and we can't afford to call collect." She paused. "Put that in your pipe and smoke it."

Blue eyes turned to the blond with a look of realization. The small black haired teen quickly pulled out her cell phone and gaped. "Oh. My. GOD! You're a witch!" She said loudly. "Help someone. Rosalyn cursed my cell phone help." She said dramatically as she clutched her phone to her chest cooing at it softly.

.

.

"Miss Buchannan, Miss Trescott you will cease your behavior this instant." A shrill commanding voice sounded from behind them. Both girls turned to see their homeroom teacher glaring at them, her hands on her hips making her look menacing. "You both will be accompanying me to the front of the line for the remainder of the tour."

.

.

Rosalyn glared at their teacher as she followed slowly behind, her friend next to her. "This is all your fault Juli."

Juli smirked slightly. "How do you know I didn't do it on purpose so we could get a better place in line huh?"

"Mhhmmm. Sure. What ever you say." Rosalyn deadpanned as she took her place beside the teacher, the tour guide already speaking.

.

.

"Alright everyone. Today we'll be taking a tour of the Gowlane North Portal Stones. It was said that back in the days of old, sorcerers and sorceresses could use portals like this one to travel to other worlds." Their tour guide said as she slowly began to walk, leading the group toward the stones. "However others say it led to alternate universes, not other worlds."

.

.

Juli's smirk faded as she listened to the tour guide speak. Magic was one of the few things that had always intrigued her. She walked in silence, deep within her own thoughts. Something that was unusual for her. If she could get to the stones she'd be able to prove her parents wrong. That magic did exist and that she wasn't crazy. Ever since she was little she'd told her parents that she was able to heal others. Like when she was ten she found a bird with a broken wing. She touched it and it glowed. Next thing she knew it got up and flew away. It's scared her and she went to tell her parents. They didn't believe her, but Rosalyn did. Well to some extent.

Rosalyn sighed deeply as she walked beside her friend. She was vaguely aware of what was being said around her. All she knew was that she had a bad feeling and if she had a bad feeling… She didn't even want to think about it. It usually meant that Juli was about to do something extremely stupid and as per usual she'd have to bail her best friend out.

.

.

Middle Earth

Imladris  
>.<p>

Elrond sighed as he stood in his study looking out of one of the open, high arching windows. The stars where bright tonight and were stunning to look at. It was times like these he felt at peace, were everything felt right in the world. He closed his eyes as he tilted his face toward the night sky, feeling the wind blow gently across his face. Breathing slowly he listened to the nature around him. At first he heard the sound of crickets chirping and owls hooting.

As he felt more and more relaxed he found himself hearing a whisper. His eyes opened quickly as he looked around searching for the source of the whisper, only to find himself alone. His brow furrowed in concentration as he closed his eyes once more. He could barely hear it, but by focusing he was able to better hear the whispering. Straining he was able to hear a soft voice say:

'As the Moonlight fades into the Early Morning Mist,

The Wolf shall Howl at the Heavens,

Darkness on the horizon,

That threatens all in it's wake.

A ring shall call for it's master,

All those threatened shall rise against it,

Through dangers untold their strengths tested,

One lost in the darkness but finds the light.

Forests shall dwindle their guardians shall rise,

Bringing to fruitition their long forgotten wives,

The Wolf and Mist shall guide them down many paths,

Filled with both tears and laughter.'

Elrond opened his eyes…..

.

.

* * *

><p>Bum bum BUM! Cliffhanger. What will happen next? No one knows. Not even us.<p>

Like it? No like it?


	2. On Their Way

On Their Way

Chapter Two

.

I own nothing but Rosalyn and Juli. All other characters and places belong to Tolkien.

Thank you to my BETA Spelllesswonder29

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Old Forest_

_Near the Brandwine Tributary Withywindle_

_.  
><em>

"I'll be! I'll be! Come hear this! Something is surely amiss. Two young girls shall come this day. And here forever they shall stay! Hark to the Moon and the Mist. For they shall always exist. In the hearts of Man and Moon. Their chosen will surely swoon. New names passed through generations. All shall hale their new creations. Brought by trees to a new land. All to join a rugged band." A mans voice sang as it echoed throughout Old Forest.

He'd been awaiting the arrival of these two girls for years. He was told that he would help them adjust to being in a new world, and through him they would learn everything they needed to know to live in Middle Earth. And he, through them, would have the two loving daughters he'd never had.

When he'd first told his wife, Goldberry, about this she was ecstatic. They would finally have children. Though not through blood, they would be their children through the heart. Tthey'd yet to arrive, but Tom knew that he and his wife already loved them. The trees had been whispering about them for quite some years and he knew soon that the prophecy the trees whispered would come to pass.

Tom also knew that the tree that looked forward to the girls arrival the most was Old Man Willow. As he walked through the moonlit forest he hummed softly. The time of their arrival was drawing near. The night air was thick with anticipation and the trees where humming with energy in preparation to bring the girls.

.

.

_Middle Earth_

_Imladris_

.

Elrond opened his eyes. Confusion showing on his face as he was deep in thought. What was whispered on the wind sounded like a prophecy, but if it was he would have had a vision. Crossing his arms he turned from the window and walked to his desk. Pulling out ink and parchment he quickly wrote what he'd heard.

_'As the Moonlight fades into the Early Morning Mist,_

_The Wolf shall Howl at the Heavens,_

_Darkness on the horizon,_

_That threatens all in it's wake._

_A ring shall call for it's master,_

_All those threatened shall rise against it,_

_Through dangers untold their strengths tested,_

_One lost in the darkness but finds the light._

_Forests shall dwindle their guardians shall rise,_

_Bringing to fruition their long forgotten wives,_

_The Wolf and Mist shall guide them down many paths,_

_Filled with both tears and laughs…'_

After writing down he sighed deeply. He had to think. If it was the Valor that sent the message he would have had a vision. But if it wasn't the Valor then who was it? As he thought he began to think of the being that hid within their own world in Middle Earth. The whisper he'd heard sounded as though a great many voices where speaking at the same time. Passing a message along. That meant it had be one of two things. The trees where awakening, or the Fae of Middle Earth where beginning to wake.

Thought the Fae had disappeared during the end of the First Age, supposedly to sleep until needed, none of the races had heard from them. As for the trees, an Elf hadn't heard from them since the fall of Sauron. Even then it was only through the Ents. However, the more he thought about it the more he began to think it was the trees. Their voices have always been described as soft rumbles floating through the air. Most of the time when one listened closely they could catch soft rumbles turning to words mid sound. However the whispers he'd heard where not the soft rumbles usually heard by his kind. They where actual words.

They where quick. Excited. Something that could shift the history of Middle Earth was on the horizon, and for once he didn't know what it was. The way that 'Moonlight', 'Early Morning Mist', 'Wolf', and 'Heaven' was said made him think that they where people or things that would prove to be of great importance. He walked over to a wall filled with books. Scanning the various tittles he began to pull book after book off of the shelf. He had do some research.

.

.

_Blarney Ireland_

_Cork County South Republic_

_8.6 miles from Portal Stones_

.

Juli sighed as she walked over to her bed. It was late and she and Rosalyn where still awake. While Rosalyn was reading Lord of The Rings, yet again, Juli sat on her bed thinking. She wanted to go back to the stones. Sighing deeply she allowed herself to fall backward on the bed.

"Alright what's eating you Short Stuff?" She heard Rosalyn say in a slightly irritated voice. "And don't lie to me. You're no good at it. Though you should be at our age."

Juli scoffed. "I'm actually a good liar for being only fourteen, you're just better at it." She sat up and pulled her shoulder length pixie cut back into a pony tail. "And I don't know what wrong alright."

"Liar. You want to go back to the Stones. I saw how you where looking at them. Like something was calling you." Rosalyn looked up from her book at Juli. "I had a feeling you'd want to go back anyway. You're not the only one."

Juli raised a brow. "You heard it too then? A soft rumbling noise?" She watched as Rosalyn nodded slightly going back to reading her book. She smiled slightly. "You and your feelings. It always surprises me how they always wind up with us in trouble." Juli said nostalgically.

Rosalyn laughed. "Us? You mean you! I'm always the one getting you out of trouble you Sinta Mine. (short one)" She stood closing her book. Walking to the closet they would share for their stay in Blarney she pulled out two duffel bags. "Which is why I pack us each a bag. With cloths, food, water, and a compass. Also with a map for me." She tossed one of the bags on Juli's bed. "Get dressed. If we run it'll only take us an hour or two."

Juli smiled brightly as she scrambled off of her bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. It was times like these that she was beyond glad that Rosalyn was her friend. They understood one another. Pulling on a pair of socks and jogging shoes she picked up the duffel bag Rosalyn had thrown on her bed and pulled it over her shoulder. Standing she noticed that Rosalyn was already dressed to go. "Ready!" She said in a happy voice as she walked quickly to the door.

Rosalyn watched as her friend got ready and couldn't help but smile. Juli was at times too innocent. It was cute. She followed Juli to the door and pushed against it as Juli tried to open it. "We need rules first. One, make sure the hall is clear of all teachers." She watched as Juli nodded. "Two, you do what I say and follow close. Unlike you I know the way." Juli nodded again. "And three, don't be stupid. We're going to be trespassing on private property in another country. We have to be careful not to get caught." She pulled her hand away at Juli's nod and allowed her to open the door.

Smiling brightly Juli opened the door slightly and looked down the hall. It was clear. Grabbing Rosalyn's hand she pulled her out the door and down the hall. She stopped to look around a corner to make sure it was clear. She repeated this process three more times before they made it to the lobby. Juli let go of Rosalyn's hand as they calmly made their way out of the Hotel they were staying in and onto the street. "Lead the way oh Great Map Reader." Juli said while mockingly bowing in worship.

Rosalyn rolled her eyes as she pulled out the map. "Alright it's this way. We're going to cut through a few fields to save time. Like I said if we run we should be there in just an hour or two." With that said Rosalyn began to run, with Juli following suit.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter will be their arrival to ME and their first time meeting Tom and Old Man Willow. Just a reminder: I am following the Time lime of the book. Not the movies... Well possible the movies... I don't rightfully know yet.<p> 


	3. The Power of the Tree Fae

The Power of the Tree Fae

Chapter 3

.

Okay to clear something up that you'll read later in this chapter the Tree Fae are Elves that once had Elemental abilities, and could bond with trees for protection. However, if they've bonded with a tree too long they forever become part of the tree. Because of that certain trees can move, also they retain the Elf's magic.

.

"talking"

**_"Elvish"_**

_' entish'_

'Thinking'

.

Thank you my BETA Spelllesswonder29

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Gowlane North_

_Portal Stones_

_Ireland_

_Cork County_

.

Juli panted heavily as she stood before a fence. Just as Rosalyn said it took them two hours at a constant run to reach the Portal Stones. Smiling as she breathed deeply, trying to regain her breath, she turned to look at Rosalyn. Her friend was in much better shape than she was. Rosalyn wasn't even breathing hard, and just barely broke a sweat.

Rosalyn sighed deeply as she turned to her short blue eyed friend. Juli was panting heavily, sweat all over body. Personally Rosalyn couldn't believe they where here. She didn't even have to look at the map. When they had been running landmarks, roads and fields had passed through her mind. As always she followed them and she'd gotten them here. Rosalyn, ever since they where young, always knew which way to go. She never got lost.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a bird." Juli said quickly between breaths.

"What?" Rosalyn asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

Juli laughed quietly, out of breath. "Well you always know which way to go and which way will bring more danger. Weird huh? Like a birds homing instinct." She said standing straight, her breathing returning to normal. Turning away from her friend she looked at the fence. It stood at least six feet. Something she knew she'd have trouble climbing over. Putting her finger through the metal links she tested it.

Rosalyn shrugged as she weaved her finger through the fence and pulled herself up, starting her climb. Feeling the fence shake she turned to notice Juli following her. A few moment later she was sitting atop the fence waiting for Juli.

Juli sighed as she was half way up the fence she noticed that Rosalyn was already sitting on top on it, waiting. Looking down at her feet she pulled herself up until she too was atop the fence, her breathing hard once more. "So what if there's like cameras and stuff?"

Rosalyn rolled her eyes. "You really think I didn't do my research?" She said before jumping down off the fence landing in a crouch. "Unlike some I do my research. All they have is this fence. After all who wants to steal a bunch of stones or break in to the see them when they give tours?"

Juli giggled softly as she climbed down from the top to stand next to Rosalyn. "Well apparently we would 'break in' to see a bunch of stones."

"Right well….Let just go." She said walking to the cluster of standing stones. "Look for writing, or something out of place."

Juli walked forward as she placed her hands on the stones. Feeling. "Why? I thought we where just investigating the feelings?"

Rosalyn rolled her eyes from where she was by a stone. "We are, but if we feel something and it's writing then it would explain it right?"

Juli nodded her head as she squinted in the dark as she ran her hands over the stone. There wasn't much light. She stopped her hands hitting bumpy writing. "Rose I found something!" She felt her friend move beside her and run her hands over the writing.

Rosalyn narrowed her eyes as she felt the writing as she tried to read it. "Impossible." She said softly.

"What?" Juli asked in an excited voice.

"It's in Quenya. A form of Elvish." She said her brows furrowed as her eyes roamed over the language.

"What does it say?"

"Hauta selda. Lav us alasse. Kanuva Eruseen mar. Hir en mar anwa en." Rosalyn said in Quenya.

Juli rolled her eyes. "In English moron."

Rosalyn blushed slightly. "Right it says 'Take a rest child. Allow us our joy. Leading the children of Eru home. Finding them their true home."

Juli stood up straight. "What does that mean?"

Rosalyn sighed. "I don't know. The Valor move in weird ways remember?"

"The Valor aren't real Rose." Juli paused in thought. "Right?" Juli had always thought that the Lord of The Rings story was false. However, elfish writing appearing on ancient ruins? Well that blew that out of the water. "Rose?" She said her friends name after noticing she was still reading.

"It says 'Children of Eru, of Earth, to find your way home whisper these words.'" she paused looked up at Juli. "Think we should give it a try?"

"It says 'children of Eru'. We're not children of Eru." Juli said a bit deflated.

"It also says 'of Earth.' We're on Earth. What's that worst that could happen? If nothing happens then we just go back to the hotel." Rosalyn said with a sarcastic biting tone.

Juli smiled proudly. "Rosie I'm so proud. Usually I'm the one diving head first into danger." Juli paused as she leaned forward and hugged her friend. She was truly proud of Rosalyn. Of course she just hoped that nothing bad happened. "I'm game." She said with barley contained excitement.

Together they walked to the center of the stones with their bags slung over their shoulders. Standing in on of the circles they grabbed each others hands and smiled as they repeated three times with their eyes closed. Hauta selda. Lav us alasse. Kanuva Eruseen mar. Hir en mar anwa en.' After they where done they opened their eyes and looked around.'

Juli frowned. "Nothing happened-"

A bright green beam shot from the stone closest to the center to the top of the next. The girls watched as the beam of light shot from stone to stone, even the fallen ones, with wide eyes. Their heads turning back and forward, following the bright light. Finally after the beam had hit all of the stones it shot to the center of the circle causing it to glow brightly, blinding the two girls. Feeling a warmth they've never felt before the two girls found themselves holding one another.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Old Forest_

_In Front of Old Man Willow_

.

The trees hummed in excitement near Old Man Willows. One could feel it in the air. It was almost tangible. Ever since the sun had set the trees Old Man Willow called upon had been feeding him their power. Powers long forgotten by Man, Elf and Ent. Powers only Tom would know of, for he listened to his tales.

He swayed softly in the wind, twisting and turning with barely contained excitement. Soon they would call the Guardian and the Seer from another world. Their Guardian and Seer, Mother and Protector, had long been lost, since their mortal deaths. Meant to protect the forests of Middle Earth, and it's inhabitants.

Ever since the middle of the First Age the Tree Fae have waited. Trapped in slumber that made them appear as regular trees. Saving their energy for this. The only thing that separated the Tree Fae from actual trees was the fact they were once Elves who could harness the powers of nature who allowed a tree to absorb them. Allowing them to sleep, heal and save their magic.

In essence they became a small part of the tree, bringing it to life and bonding forever with the tree if they slept within too long. It was because of the Fae that some trees could now move and have minds of their own.

The Fae could understand and talk to the trees, help them heal and increase reproduction. In turn when the Fae needed a safe place to heal, or rest the trees would aid them. However, a large majority where now forever bonded to their trees. Very few retained their Elvin minds. Willow was one of the last and because of that the Tree Fae listened to him.

This night would be the first time he called upon their powers. His movements stopped as he felt them for it was time. Shaking, he released the power that been building within him for days now. Now was the time of the Summoning.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Middle Earth_

_Imladris_

.

Lord Elrond sat in his study reading book upon book and still nothing had answered his questions. If anything he became more confused. From what he gathered both of his earlier assumptions were correct. Both the trees and the Fae where awakening. Closing the book he was currently reading he sighed. Energy...magic. He could feel it in the air. Hours earlier it was weak, but now… Now he was sure that every being living in or near a forest could sense it.

He was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. He was in charge of the care of his people and he knew not if what was happening would cause damage to them. Shaking his head he stood. It was late and if something was to happen there was nothing he could do to stop it. Sighing loudly he slowly walked out of his study and towards his room. Only time could tell what was going on. However, he knew deep down that he would find out soon what was going on.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Middle Earth_

_Old Forest_

.

The wind picked up leaves and small debris as the full moon rose in the sky. The forest was alive with movement. Creatures running and trees swaying. Even the call of birds and insects could be heard in the usually quiet forest. Old Man Willow had himself ceased all movement, as had the Tree Fae around him. They could all feel Them. They were near.

A blinding light filled the penetrating darkness of night in the forest around Old Man Willow that made him shift slightly. Then there before him where floating bodies. Two of them and they where glowing. One white, the other a light green. Shaking with excitement he reached towards the two bodies with his branches. They grew toward the glowing figures as he listened to the trees and Tree Fae around him. It was them. After so many millennia their caretakers, the beings every tree, Tree Fae, and Fairy considered their Mothers where here.

When their bodies made contact with his branches their glow faded and their full weight was placed on him. He tightened his boughs around them, not wanting them fall and carefully he pulled them near his trunk. He stopped though when he felt them shifting. Moving again slowly he gently rocked them in his limbs, not yet wanting them to wake as it was still late in the night. Old Man Willow felt the Tree Fae around him move closer all wanting to 'look' at their Mothers.

One had long hair that reflected the moon, a blonde, still a child. Willow had to guess her age to be in her early teens. She had a long body and long legs and arms to match. Her skin was pale. She would be called Isilme Naule. (Moonlight Howl of the Wolf) This young girl was the reincarnation of their Guardian and in turn got his name along with his powers. The person who had, once upon a time, made sure the humans and Elf didn't clear cut their brethren. Now he would live again in this girl. She would continue his line of work and the Tree Fae would in turn protect her. She would soon find that she was gifted with the power of foresight. All could see the inner strength of this young woman. She would be true, just and serve as a guide for their Mother.

The other was smaller. Her hair short and cut to her shoulders that blended with the shadows. Her skin too was pale and seemed to glow in the night. Her small demeanor made Willow guess her age to be younger than the other, not even a teen. This was their Mother. The girl who would someday heal any tree, or Tree Fae that was sick, or injured. As the other child, Isilme, had the power of foresight their Mother would have the power of Healing. As with her predecessor she too would be called Telume-hiise Mii Artuile. (Heavens Mist in the Early Morning) Old Man Willow gently shifted the young girl. Like Isilme, Telume-hiise would be just and true. However unlike Isilme, Telume-hiise would need someone beside her. Their Mother, ever since the first arrived in Middle Earth, had always gotten hurt for her brash and unwise decisions. Hence their Mother always traveled with Isilme.

Carefully he bent his trunk to set the two girls upon his roots, which he arranged so that they where able to cradle the bodies. Setting them down on the dirt he allowed some of his roots to form a blanket over the girls. They would still be asleep for a while yet. Straightening his trunk he sent out a long low pitch rumble. A message that was to be passed from tree to tree until it reached the Ents. 'They are back.' To anyone else who was able to hear the rumbles of the trees they wouldn't understand. Then again it wasn't for them to do so.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Old Forest_

_Near the Brandywine tributary Withywindle_

.

Tom stood looking out of his window in the early morning light. He and Goldberry had been up all night. Their children had arrived deep in night. Tom knew that they were in a safe place with his trusted friend Old Man Willow. He turned to look at his wife who had fallen asleep only a short time ago, a smile crossing his face. He and Goldberry had made new rooms for both of the girls and made arrangements for them to go see people who had similar gifts they would soon find they had. However, first he and Goldberry would show them how to live off of what the land offered. Then they would allow the girls to travel to trusted friends to learns sword fighting and other such skills. He'd already decided where he would send them.

Walking to the door of the house he pulled on a coat and walked out, closing the door behind him. It was time to pick up his children. The Mother and Protector, the Guardian and Seer, and soon they would help shape the future of Middle Earth. Humming softly he began the walk to Old Man Willow, a little skip in his step.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Old Forest_

_Old Man Willow_

Old Man Willow watched as the girls that lay on his roots began to stir in the morning light. He swayed in the wind as the one with blond hair, Isilme, looked up at him in an almost questioning glance. He watched as she reached over to the other, Telume-hiise, and shook her shoulder. He pulled back the roots he'd weaved together for them to use to keep warm during the night, watching as Isilme jumped slightly. He only hoped he did the right thing in erasing their memories the night before of the other world.

"Go away." She said softly as she felt a hand at her shoulder trying to shake her awake. The hand pulled away as she heard a gasp.

"Telume-hiise if you do not wake this moment I will smother you in your sleep." The voice she assumed belonged to the hand at her shoulder.

"Isilme. My legs feel tired and my body hurts." she said rolling over to look at her blond haired friend. "Now let me sleep please?"

Isilme rolled her eyes as she looked around at the roots that seemed to have had made up their bed last night. They almost seemed to have been shaped that way on purpose. Standing Isilme decided to let her friend sleep longer. She stood on one of the highest roots she could find and closed her eyes to listen. She heard soft humming that seemed to grow louder.

Not too long after she could hear footsteps. Jumping from the root she landed near Telume-hiise and shook her.

"WHAT! I am trying to rest-."

She placed a hand over her friends mouth to stop her from speaking. She received a glare from Telume-hiise. "Shhh. Some one is heading this way-" She heard a chuckle.

Both she and Telume-hiise turned to see a man with beard with a smile upon his face.

"Hey dol! Merry dol! Ring a dong dillo! Ring a dong! Hop along! Fal lal the Old Willow! Tom Bom, jolly Tom, I'm Tom Bombadillo!"

Tom watched as both of the girls stared up at him. Frowns slowly smiling on their faces before they burst into laughter….

.

.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Also after the next chapter I will be following the movie.<p> 


	4. Time Spent

Moonlights Mist Chapter Four

Time Spent

.

.

A warning to all in this chapter is what Juli/Telume-hiise and Rosalyn/Isilme had been doing the ten years before Gandalf tells Frodo about the ring. However you'll notice that the time only adds up to eight years. I have it that way for reason. Also you'll find most of this chapter was about Telume-hiise it won't always be so.

.

I own nothing, but the OC's.

.

Thanks to my BETA Spelllesswonder29

.

"talking"

_**"Elfish"**_

_' Entish'_

'Thinking'

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Middle Earth_

_Mirkwood_

.

"No, no! You're doing it wrong!" Shouted a male voice as Telume-hiise flinched slightly mid movement and stopped. Letting out a deep sigh she turned to look at her weapons instructor.

"What did I do wrong this time? Did I forget to point my foot?" She said in a tight voice trying not to show her annoyance as she raised her arms to sheathe her dual Elfish short swords. Once they were resting in their sheaths on her back she spoke. "Or perhaps I forgot to turn my head this way or that?" She turned her head from side to side to show emphasis on her words. "Oh wait I know!" She said clapping her hands together. "I didn't smile." She said her voice low and filled with malice.

Her instructors mouth twitched at the sides. "No not the first two, but you did forget to smile." Her instructor sighed softly. "Your stance is correct. However, your left blade was tilting more than it should have been." He said walking over to stand in the practice ring in front of her. "That means that your grip was loose. When your grip is loose in a battle what does that mean Telume-hiise?"

Telume-hiise groaned softly. "Forgive me my terse comments." She said softly feeling slightly ashamed that she had snapped at him. "**_Kaano_**-."(commander)

Loomin smiled as he held a hand up. He knew that if he didn't then Telume-hiise would go on apologizing for hours. "Think nothing of it. Today is, after all, your last day here in Mirkwood. You've spent three years here learning about a foreign culture, language and tactics." He paused as he began to walk away. "I can only imagine how all this could damage one mentally. Let alone a small child."

Telume-hiise glared at her sword master, but couldn't keep the smile from her face. "I am not a child, Old Man! And I'm not damaged in the brain, nor small!"

Shaking her head she walked to a nearby tree that she always sat in and climbed up, claiming her usual spot. For some reason she swore there were days it could sing and being in any tree at all had always made her feel more relaxed. She'd have to enjoy her time with the tree, for it was to be their last for a long time.

It had been five years since she and Isilme had been found by Tom in Old Forest. He and his wife Goldberry had taken both she and Isilme into their home and hearts. They where taught the history of Entar(Middle Earth) from the very beginning. How Tom had known so much of the history, even things not mentioned in the books they studied, she and Isilme couldn't even begin to guess. However it was after the two years of studying the history and landscapes that Tom had told her of a surprise. He had decided to send her away to learn the art of healing, and Isilme was to go to Imladris to train her 'sight' with Lord Elrond.

At first she didn't really understand why she was to go to Mirkwood when Lord Elrond was a distinguished healer among the realms. However, around the middle of her second year she understood. Lord Elrond may have been a renowned healer, but he could only teach her how heal using normal methods. Brews and such. While the Elves of Mirkwood had somewhat more magical healing methods which she found similar to hers. While theirs still used brews and creams and other various healing salves they also used chanting. Which had been proven to heal wounds faster. Her powers however called for just chanting and if she focused hard enough no chanting at all. The healers all caller her power a gift from the Valor. Though she still had a long way to go before she could fully control it. A reason why in the morning she was to head to Imladris.

Slowly her thoughts drifted to how she had changed since her arrival to Entar. She was still short, not standing more than four foot ten, something the local Prince always loved to tease her about. Her once short midnight black hair she'd allowed grow past her mid back. Her hair usually adorned with the Mirkwood warrior braids at each temple with beads. Her hair usually looking windswept even when brushed. Her once dark blue eyes had lightened to blue-green color. Making them unlike any color she or any of her Elvin friends had seen. Her skin had become a rich deep brown from hours spent in the sun, a difference from when she'd first arrived. Her dress had changed little as she still wore a loose tunic and legging. Always in brown and greens.

Smiling as she thought about all of the things that have happened and changed over the past years she couldn't help but think about Isilme, and what she could be doing at this moment. Today would mark three years since she'd seen her friend.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Middle Earth_

_Imladris_

.

Lord Elrond watched his pupil, a human, who had arrived two years ago deep in meditation. She was brought by none other than Tom Bombidil, a being that every Elf knew of, but rarely got to see. At first he had to say that he was shocked that the small man would bring him a human with the Sight. However, once he began to train her he found she possessed a strong sense of Sight. Even stronger than his. Over the years though he'd also noticed that her visions where also subject to change. They very rarely ever ended the way she originally saw.

He had to admit that he was glad when she came, for Tom told him about the Tree Fae, and Old Man Willow, bringing the two girls to Entar. And her name Isilme Naule. He'd almost laughed when he first heard it. She was part of the prophecy. He would have had to be a fool not to see it. Tom had also told him that the other young human would come as the other left. So after Isilme left tomorrow he would have to keep his eyes open for the other young woman who would come for his teaching in healing. Something he didn't often offer.

Isilme drew in a deep breath. This was to be her last day in Imladris. The end of her three year training. Her teacher who had taught he about her visions was Lord Elrond. However his twin sons had helped her with her swordsmanship. Her favored weapon being a scimitar. The twins never understood why she liked a weapon that seemed to be curved, flawed is what they called it. It was a weapon she'd seen in a dream once and asked the smithy to make it for her. Luckily the smithy did as asked, but thought her strange for using a curved sword. She personally liked it because when a straight sword hit her scimitar it always slid off the end of the curved of the sword. Usually the force of the glancing blow would send the twins tumbling to the ground.

The twins had also taught her how to shoot a bow. They also took her out in the woods with Aragorn and the Dunedain Rangers. They had taught her how to survive in the mountains, where food was scarce, and water more so depending where they where. They taught her how to track animals and collect water from the air. They taught her how to survive on the frost bitten peaks of the Misty Mountains. In all if she truly thought back on it they had taught her how to survive in the most harsh of weather conditions. From extreme heat to extreme cold. It was something she assumed Elrond thought that she would need to know for the future and she trusted Elrond.

However after today she was to leave in the early morning for Old Forest where she would once more live with Tom and Goldberry. There she knew that Tom would teach her how to survive in the forests, and teach her the Lore of Middle Earth. Though she had enjoyed her time with Elrond, the twins, Aragorn and Arwen she couldn't help but want to go and see Tom. Isilme wanted to see Telume-hiise the most though. It's been three years since she'd seen her childhood friend. At least who she felt was her child hood friend. When they where both found by Tom five years ago they didn't remember anything. All she knew was that she could speak Elfin and that through some weird twist Telume-hiise was able to speak Entish.

She knew it would be yet another three or so years before she saw her friend again. For when she sets out from Imladris Telume-hiise would set out from Mirkwood. If their path would cross she didn't know. She longed to see her friend and the changes that had occurred over their years apart. She remembered Telume-hiise as a short tempered pixie like young woman. Always getting into trouble and pulling her along.

She herself had changed little over the years. Her hair had changed from her strawberry blond to a bright platinum. Her hair she usually wore in a tight braid that hung down her back, the tip reaching the back of her knees. Her eyes had darkened to a deep forest green that many said shined like emeralds. She was still tall, many had mistaken her for an Elfling when she first arrived. She stood around five foot ten, tall for a human female. Yet for all her time spent in the sun with various Elves she still retained her light skin tone. Her skin was white like a cloud that floated in the sky. The way she dressed was always clean cut and tailored to her body. Usually in shades of blue and white.

She sighed deeply as she opened her eyes, coming out of her thoughts. She wasn't shocked to look up from her place on the floor and find Lord Elrond sitting in a nearby chair reading. It was usually how she found him.

Lord Elrond looked at his pupil a kind smile upon his face. "Are you feeling more calm?" He asked softly marking his place in his book. "The prank the twins pulled had you riled up from what I heard. Would you mind telling me what they did?" He said putting the book on a nearby side table.

Isilme rolled her eyes as she stood in one fluid movement to take a seat in a chair across from Lord Elrond. "The twins decided to throw me a farewell prank." She paused thinking. "It wasn't really a prank. At least I'm not sure what it was. It was more of… A proposal." She said softly.

Lord Elrond looked at Isilme with a raised brow. "Proposal?" He watched as she nodded. "Of what nature may I ask?"

Isilme cleared her throat. "I believe it was of the marital nature my Lord. Whether they were only joking or not I did not stay to find out." She paused as a blush spread across her face. "Not that I would not like to be related to you my Lord, but-"

"You where most upset that they would dare to pull suck a prank." Elrond said in knowing voice. "I understand. Knowing them it was most assuredly done in good humor. Though they should know better than to do such a thing." Elrond stood with a grace that came from being an Elf. "I will speak with them." He smiled slightly as he looked out his study window. "It grows late and you leave on the morrow."

Isilme smiled slightly as she stood and nodded. She knew that Lord Elrond would indeed speak with his sons about suck a prank, and that he wanted her to get some rest before her travels. Feeling relaxed she took Lord Elrond offered arm and sighed as she closed her eyes and allowed him to guide her to her room. Once there he opened the door he left her to her nightly routine.

Isilme changed out of her training clothing and in to a night gown of sky blue. After doing so she walked to her armoire and began to sort through her clothing. Slowly she began to pack her bag, only taking tunics and leggings knowing they would be more comfortable than the dresses she usually wore. Once satisfied that she didn't forget anything she yawned and walked over to her bed. Crawling into it she slowly fell sleep.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Mirkwood_

.

Telume-hiise sighed as she listened to the soft rumbling of the tree she sat in. It was low and gravelly sounding, nice and relaxing. Like listening to an rich baritone voice tell a story. Personally she didn't want to leave Mirkwood. It was a place that was surrounded by trees of all kinds. Willow, birch, pine. So many different species. So many different voices that could be heard, so many stories that could be told. Sighing once more she closed her eyes and watched as the sun began to set.

"Telume! Telume! Where are you?" She heard a voice call out from under her.

"Legolas if you must shout to find me your hearing in slipping." She said, her voice having a teasing tone to it.

Legolas laughed softly as he looked up. Surly enough there was the woman he thought of as a sister. "Father says that you are to come down. You've a long trip ahead of you tomorrow and he wants you well rested."

Telume rolled her eyes as she pushed herself from the tree trunk and jumped from the tree. She landed in a crouch in front of Legolas. Standing she looked up at him with a quirked brow. Even standing she barely reached his mid chest. "The king wishes me to rest? Are you sure it is not you who wishes it? Though the king has been kind he does not favor me in the least."

Legolas smiled. "Once more you are correct **_Titta Ravenne_** (little Lioness)." He said placing and arm around her shoulders in a half hug. "I've seen you as a ward of mine for some time and want you at full strength when you leave tomorrow."

Telume rolled her eyes as she pushed his arms away from her. "Legolas…" She said fondly as she began to walk away. "I'll see you in the morning."

Legolas smiled as he nodded and walked slowly behind her to make sure she made it to her room. Once she made it inside he left to go about his business.

Telume sighed as she pulled her boots off, quickly followed by her leggings and coat. She let them drop to the floor and smiled as she crawled into her bed. Listening to the trees she fell asleep.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Imladris_

.

Isilme hummed softly as she began to double check her packs. When she was sure she had everything she needed she began to dress for the days ahead. Walking to her armoire she pulled out a dark blue tunic, followed by black leggings and matching black knee high boots. Stripping off her night gown she pulled on the leggings and tunic that fit her like a second skin. She smiled slightly. Arwen had always made sure that even her tunics where tailored. Arwen's reason was this: 'Just because you need to dress like a man when your train does not mean you should wear a potato sack. You are still a lady and should be recognized as one.' She smiled. When Arwen had first see her in an oversized tunic she had nearly given her a two hour lecture about wearing a man's clothes. How it wasn't proper for a lady to wear them and if she was then they needed to be tailored so all could tell she was a lady.

After dressing she quickly pulled a brush through her hair, freeing it of all tangles. Once she was satisfied she braided it tying a leather thong at the end. Sighing softly she placed her feet inside of her boots and began to lace them up, tying them once she was done. Picking up her pack she slung it over her back, making sure it was secured. With a sigh escaping her lips she walked to her bedroom door and opened it, grunting softly as she ran into someone.

Looking up she saw that it was none other than Lord Elrond. "I've come to see you off and wish you a safe journey." He said pulling out a small wrapped parcel. "The twins apologize for their behavior." He said pausing as Isilme took the parcel. "Wrapped inside are a few food supplies the kitchen staff thought you might enjoy on your way to Old Forest." He watched as she placed it in her pack. "Come." Lord Elrond said offering Isilme his arm.

Isilme took the arm Lord Elrond offered to her. "You know that this will not be the last we see of each other Lord Elrond." She listened as Lord Elrond chuckled softly, the suns beams just beginning to rise over the mountains.

"Yes I am aware." H paused in speaking as he lead her through the gardens. "But next we meet it shall be about something most unpleasant."

Isilme nodded as she watched the gate slowly come into view. "I am aware." She released Lord Elronds arm and smiled. "This is where we must part, but we shall meet again." She turned and began to walk off before stopping to turn back. "You might want to watch out for Telume. She has a temper to rival an Ork's and right hook that could knock one out."

Lord Elrond laughed as he watched Isilme walk away down the path that he knew would take her back to Old Forest. Back to Tom. Smiling sadly he began to walk back the way he came to wait.

As she began her four week walk back to Old Forest Isilme couldn't help but to think why she had been upset at the twins. She saw them both as brothers. Hell she'd even helped them plan most of their pranks over the last few years. The last thing she wanted to do was marry one of the two men she considered brothers. She shook her head as she walked slowly. She should have known it was a joke and thinking back she didn't even get to say goodbye.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Mirkwood_

.

Telume groaned softly as she turned over in her bed. Opening her eyes she heard a knocking noise. "Go away!" She yelled pulling the covers over her head. She heard the sound of her door opening and a deep chuckle.

"Come now it is almost dawn and you must be going." Legolas said softly as he walked over to her bed. "Father has given me permission to ride with you through the Misty Mountains." His smile grew as he watched a small hand exit the bundle of blankets and gave him the 'shoo' gesture. Shaking his head he reached for her blankets and pulled them off of her while turning quickly. He'd learned the hard way that she slept in only a tunic. Something that had made him blush greatly when he'd first saw her. "You have five minutes to get ready. I've already packed us a bag, or two." He said leaving the room.

Telume growled as she curled into a ball listening to Legolas speak. He was always such a morning person, and it had always pissed her off. She opened her eyes when she heard her bedroom door shut. Swearing softly she sighed deeply as she quickly sat up, her tunic falling off of one of her shoulders as she rubbed her eyes. Yawning slightly she stood from her bed and smiled as she pulled one yesterdays clothing. She was going to be traveling, and saw no sense in wearing clean clothing. AS she pulled on her brown leather boots she could help but think of all she was going to miss. Most of which where the trees, and wild life. Very few people she knew she would miss.

Legolas, however, was going to be one of the few people she was going to miss. Ever since she'd first arrived he'd taken her under his wind. Though Loomin was supposed to teach her how to fight, and shoot a bow Legolas had taken it upon himself to teacher how to use a bow personally. Over the years he'd teased her about her height and the fact that she dressed and acted like a man. However, afterward he was always quick to point out that if she ever dressed like a proper lady she would put any woman of the court to shame. She'd grown to see him as an older brother figure, and he had also grown to see her as a little sister.

Though he never said it she knew it was obvious. He'd always make sure that she had everything she needed, from clothing to weapons, and even, much to her dissatisfaction, made sure that her maids bathed her. She couldn't help but shudder at that thought.

When she'd first arrived she'd refused to bathe as she had just had a bath the day before. Legolas had forced her into her bathing chambers and left only to lock the door. From there the maids took over. Forcing her into the large tub and continued under their Princes orders to bath her. Every. Single. Day. Of course now she was used to it, and only bathed under one condition. That the maids never lay a hand on her. They could stay in the room, but touch her and they died.

Giggling softly at the memory she walked to the door, and opened it, quickly poking a head out to see if Legolas was around. Unfortunately, for her, he was standing just down the hall with two packs. Groaned softly as she closed her eyes and rolled her head back she moved into the hall, making sure to close the door. When she turned to Legolas she opened her eyes and made her way over to him and took the pack he offered to her. When he smiled at her gave her most deadly glare. Luckily, for him, he was smart enough not to speak to her after the awakening he had given her.

She followed, still half asleep, as he lead the ways to the stables and saddled two horses. Her lips pulled upward into a smirk. He was such a gentleman. She took the reins of the horse that he handed her, a dark gray dappled stallion and watched as he laced his fingers for her. Placing her foot in his laced fingers she was helped onto the horse. She and Legolas had found out in the third week in Mirkwood that she trouble getting on to horses. Ever since he had helped her to get on any horse she was about to ride. She sighed softly as he pulled himself into his saddle. She was going to miss the simple routines she and Legolas had set up. Slowly she followed him as he led his horse into the woods, taking the first step to her new home in Imladris.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Five Weeks Later_

_Old Forest_

_.  
><em>

Isilme smiled as she ran through Old Forest, her feet bare. A week ago she had arrived and it felt as though she had been set free. While in Imladris she knew she had to act a proper lady. Wearing dresses, and having her hair perfect, trying to act like everyone else. A perfect Lady. However as soon as she stepped foot in Old Forest one week ago a smile had spread across. She could feel the Tree Fae and trees welcoming her home. She felt their magic envelope her, and sense of freedom she'd rarely felt the last three years had reared its' head. The first thing she'd done when she'd arrived was take off her travel worn boots and close her eyes to simply feel the earth beneath her feet. The thrum of magic that uniquely belong to Old Forest. It's magic was ancient and the voice of the trees older. Deeper.

Now though she no longer wore her travel tunic and leggings, but instead she wore a light blue dress that stopped beneath her knees with no sleeves. She and Goldberry had altered the dress when she arrived at her long missed home. Her long hair was trailing behind her as she ran, no longer in a braid but loose. It's tendrils wrapping around one another, whipping this way and that as she released a joy filled laugh. Tom had decided to give her three weeks off before their training started. Most of it she was sure she was going to be spending in the woods and talking to Old Man Willow. The old tree had always listened to her or Telume when they needed to tell someone about something.

She let out a series of laughs and giggles as she climbed a near by tree with dexterity she'd picked up during her training. Once she balanced her self on a thick branch she quickly began to jump from tree to tree. She could feel the trees as their branches tried to move out of her way. She shook her head as she almost missed a branch and slapped the tree she was on which twisted slightly. "Play nice." She said softly as she jumped to another tree. Playing in the forest with the trees and local animals.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Somewhere Near Imladris_

_Five weeks after departure_

_.  
><em>

Telume sighed aggravated as she looked around. Legolas had left her after they had crossed the Misty Mountains, taking both horses wit him. At first she didn't have a problem with it then three days into her travel one of her boots was taken by some animal. Now she was roaming through the forests with no shoes on, thus leading to holes in her leggings and scratches along her legs and feet. This is why she hated being her sometimes. She always seemed to get in trouble, or hurt herself. It was also times like these when she cursed her healing gift. For some reason she always healed faster than a human, but always had scars no matter how small the cut. According to her count since she left the Misty Mountains she'd added at least twenty small scars to those already on her legs.

Growling softly she looked to a nearby tree. It was a pine tree. From all the Pines that she knew most where kind and willing to give advice. _"Am I on the correct path to Imladris?"_ She asked the nearby Pine tree. She saw it's leaves still, it's trunk twisting as though to look at her. She stood still waiting for an answer to her question. When a few minutes went by and she though she wasn't going to get an answer she turned around and began walking away. She paused when she felt a branch gently touch her shoulder. Turning slightly she found it was another near by Pine.

_"It is rare to find one who is not tree, Fae, nor Ent that speak this language traveler. What is your name?"_ The Pine tree asked lifting it's branch from her shoulder.

Telume couldn't help but smile. For a tree, one she'd never met, to speak to her made her happy. Never mind that the language took a long time to speak, even in short tounge. _"Telume-hiise Mii Artuile."_ She spoke loudly, and noticed that every tree within earshot seemed to shake.

The tree in front her was no exception. _"The Mother."_ It said softly. The words echoing through out the nearby forest area. She'd been called that once before. When she'd first arrived in Mirkwood. _"You are well on your way. I have passed word to the others to show you to the river city. Another day or two and you will be on it's boarders. Beware the creatures."_

Telume smiled and nodded her thanks to old pine tree. When she turned she noticed that tree branches seemed to move forming a path. She laughed softly as she noticed that the path didn't have a single twig on it. That would make the trek far more easy on her feet. Back in good spirit Telume stepped on the path to continue her way to Imladris. True to the Pines words the trees seemed to create a path for her, even days later when Imladris finally came into view.

From atop her place on a cliff she frowned pulling a lock of hair from behind her. Her hair was covered in debris from her constantly falling down. Sighing she shrugged. She knew that meeting Lord Elrond as she was would look bad for her, but she really didn't care. After being lost for nearly three days and being guided by trees for the last two she just wanted to have a bath. A thought that had actually surprised her.

Looking to the sun she realized she'd have to wait for first light to travel down to the river city before her. Sighing as she watched the sun set below the horizon she pulled out the blanket she'd been using from her pack and wrapped it around her shoulders. Closing her eyes she listened to the sound of the forest and began to pick the various leaves and twigs form her hair. For the last few nights she'd been trying to get used to the forest that surrounded her. At times she was able to hear it's voice others it disappeared completely.

Opening her eyes as she felt the warmth from the sun disappear from her skin she stood and climbed onto a thick branch. Once she was settle on it she hung her pack from the branch above her. She drew in a deep breath as she closed her eyes for the night, hoping that she wouldn't fall out.

.

.

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes as he and two other soldiers rode the forests surrounding their home. He could feel something was off as they rode high on the cliffs. The sun had barely climbed it's way over the mountain when they had set out on patrol, but they knew the path well enough to travel in the dark of night. He couldn't help but groan softly as he listened to the two behind him. They where going on and on about the women they planned to marry.

He'd decided long ago their talk wouldn't be so bad, or irritating, if they didn't speak the same drabble every day. He pulled his steed to a stop when he heard the soft steady intake of breath that indicated someone was sleeping. Pulling to the side of the trail he dismounted his horse. Standing still his ears now heard nothing. He signaled for his two subordinates to scan around the area.

.

.

Telume drew her dual short swords as she was startled out of her light slumber by approaching hoof beats. Reacting on instinct she dropped onto the forest floor in a crouch, her short swords in her hands. She peered out from behind the bush in front of her and saw three riders. One was a blond, the other two brunettes. By the look of them she could tell they where soldiers and from what her sleep fogged mind could tell the blond one was a higher rank. She stayed silent as she watched them search on silent feet. Her body tensing when one would pass right by the bush she was crouched behind.

After a few minutes the two lower ranking soldiers disappeared to search deeper into the forest. She noticed though that the blond one seemed to be looking in her direction. Slowly she watched as she he began to walk towards her, stopping only when he was in front of the bush. She listened to the sound of metal as he unsheathed his sword. Cursing once more in her head she drew in a steady breath and closed her eyes focusing herself. Opening her eyes she brought her swords close to her body and with as much force as she could muster brought the dull side of her swords down on the blond mans foot.

She smiled slightly when she heard him scream out in pain and grab his foot, falling to the ground. She stood knowing that her cover was already blown and knowing also that the other two where on their way back. Sure enough a few second later she was greeted with two swords coming at her.

One was aiming for her head, the other her stomach. With a smirk she ducked out of the way of the swords and rolled to put some distance between her and their blades. The two men she was fighting easily stood at six foot, and she not even five. She knew she'd have to be careful. Luckily for her though the man she'd hit in the foot as still rolling on the ground, one of the two men had left to see to him.

The man that stood before her charged at speed that had left her slightly shocked. Elf. That was the only thing he could be to move fast enough to phase her. She brought her twin swords up to block his attack, only to be pushed off balance. Cursing softly she fell backward. Allowing her body to fall she pulled her legs underneath her forcing her body into a back roll. As she exited her back roll she pulled her body into a crouch, her swords up in a defensive position as she noticed that the blond man was up. She growled loudly, her lips pulled back into a slight snarl. She'd noticed that the two other men had now joined the one that had charged at her. The blond one limping slightly. She stood staring at the men before her.

The two who had attacked her stood swords ready, hostility in their eyes. While the blond merely looked curious. That was all she had time to observe before the two brunettes where running at her again. She slipped into a defensive position, standing her ground.

"**_Putta! Tulunka lyaa falquan!_**" (Stop! Steady your swords) The two soldiers stopped and returned to their leaders side. **_"Man toi lyaa,,ar man to lyaa pohar ten?_**"(Who are you, and what is your purpose here?)

Telume still held her swords at the ready, her face emotions less as she looked at the blond man. She smirked. "My purpose is to see Lord Elrond."

The blond mans eyes narrowed. "Why would a small boy wish to see Elrond?"

Telume sighed deeply, trying to contain her anger, as she sheathed her swords. She stood tall, glaring. "I am not a boy. I am Telume-hiise Mii Artuile." She watched as understanding dawned upon all three men's faces.

"I see." The blond man bowed. "I am Glorfindel, my Lady, please forgive my mistake of your gender."

Telume nodded her head. "It is understandable,and you are forgiven. I am after all very travel…. worn." She sighed as she closed her eyes and rubbed them. "I'm also sorry for attacking you, but never sneak up on a sleeping warrior."

Glorfindel nodded as he signaled for his men to get back on their horses. He followed suit climbing on his. "Lord Elrond has been expecting you." He said looking down at the young woman. She wore a dark green tunic that had small holes and leggings which where caked in mud and what assumed to be blood. However, she wore no boots. "What happened to you boots?" Glorfindel asked as he held his hand out to her.

Telume laughed as she grabbed his hand, pulling herself onto his horse. "They got stolen by an animal five days ago." She heard his laughter, followed by that of the other two men.

.

.


	5. Meeting the Hobbits, and Going to Bree

Moonlight Mist Chapter Five

Meeting the Hobbits and Going to Bree

I own nothing, but the OC's.

Thanks you to my BETA Spelllesswonder29

"talking"

_**"Elfish"**_

_'Entish'_

'Thinking'

_**"Black Tongue"**_

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Later<em>

_Road to Old Forest_

Telume-hiise hummed loudly as she walked quickly down the worn dirt road. Over the past five years she had finally gained control over her healing powers. When she had first arrived at Imladris her powers where as Lord Elrond said, "developing", and that her training in Mirkwood just barely tapped into her powers. Before she had to use chanting and salves to help channel her power now it was second nature. If someone was injured she merely placed her hands on the wound and it would heal. At first it was extremely difficult to learn to do, but she had plenty of practice. Aragorn and the Dunedain Rangers had come back to Imladris often enough covered in wounds or bruises. She had healed almost everyone in that city except for a select few, herself included.

She still did not know why, but she couldn't heal herself. She could heal others, trees and plants of all sorts. But not herself. As she walked her brow furrowed. Even now as she made her way back to her family, she was pondering the reasons for this. Lord Elrond had once suggested it was a trade off of sorts. In return for her powers to heal other, she could not heal herself. She had to admit that it did make sense. Still she couldn't help but wondered why she and Isilme where blessed with these powers. Sighing deeply she shook her head, and pulled her pipe from her pack. She stuffed the pipe then lit it, taking a long drag. It was a habit she'd picked up from Aragorn on their travels.

Isilme smiled as she waited on the road to Old Forest. She'd been waiting on the road since Tom told her that Telume-hiise was on her way home. She'd learned in the last five years to always trust his judgment. She couldn't wait to see her old friend. It has been eight years since she'd seen her last, and she could still remember what she looked like. However, they where both twenty-four now and she knew that she had to have changed. At least a little.

So excited that her friend, no sister, was on her way home she had left four days earlier than when Tom had told her to leave. So here she was dressed in a light blue tunic with white leggings and matching blue boots. It was one of the few outfits that she still kept unaltered for her time in the Forest. It was slightly formal and she loved it. She sighed deeply as travelers would pass her on the road. However, one traveler caught her attention.

The traveler was short and could easily be mistaken for a child or youth. The figure was covered in a dark green cloak that reached its mid calf, the hood drawn up, and was smoking a pipe. From the way the figure walked, she could tell it was female, and that she was lost in thought. As the figure passed her she could hear mumbling about "stupid twin Elves". She smiled as she followed the person she suspected was her friend. Which was confirmed when the wind blew the hood off of her head. She squealed loudly as a smile spread across her face.

Telume-hiise growled softly as she felt the wind blow her hood down. She was wearing it up so that people would be less inclined to stare at her. Most people she'd met on the road mistook her for an extremely tall hobbit. She scoffed at that. Most hobbits only reached a meter in height, a mere three feet six inches. She was four foot ten… and a half.

Pulling her hood back up she heard a loud screeching noise. "Oh Valar help me." She said softly. She knew that squeal. She closed her eyes quickly and threw her pipe and pack to the side of the grassy road. She felt something hard hit her from behind, tackling her to the ground. She let out a loud laugh as she felt someone nuzzle her neck. "Isilme." She said between laughs trying to turn herself around.

Isilme smiled as she clung to her friend on the ground rubbing her face against Telume-hiise's neck. "I missed you Telume!" She said loudly not minding that the other travelers on the road were staring at them. She felt Telume trying to turn and loosened her grip slightly. She smiled as she felt arms wrap around her waist.

Telume smiled as she hugged her friend, making sure to turn her head to the side not wanting to be smothered by her friends' now sizable breasts. "I know! I know! I missed you too." She tried to draw in a deep breath, but couldn't. "Now get off of me you fat Orc. I can't breath."

Isilme gasped as she released her small friend as she sat up, straddling her friend. "You dare call me an orc, you hobbit?"

Telume rolled her eyes. "I may be short, but I am no hobbit, Orc. I am four foot ten and a half. The average hobbit is three feet six inches." She paused as she tried to move her legs only to find held down by Isilme's body. "Now get off. I want to get home and see Atar and Amil."

Isilme smiled down at her friend and stood dusting off her light colored clothing. "They are currently visiting a friend that lives near the Brandywine River." She smirked. "Do you know what that means?" She asked offering her hand to Telume.

Telume smiled brightly as she took Isilme's hand and pulled her self up. "The house is all ours and we can do what ever we want?" She said excitedly.

Isilme nodded as she released Telume and picked up her friends pack and pipe. She shook her head as she handed Telume her pipe. "Let me guess the Dunedain?"

Telume nodded as she took her pipe and placed it in her mouth. "Yes and no. Blame Aragorn and my curiosity."

Isilme groaned as she began to walk off. "Oh trust me I do. Your curiosity always got us in trouble and I had a vision that it will always do so."

Telume smiled fondly. "Oh yes. All the times we got scolded by Goldberry and Tom… Good times. A shame they're not home though. I really missed them." She sighed. "Race you back to the cabin!" She said taking off in a sprint. When she looked behind her, she noticed Isilme was hot on her heels. Telume smiled. It was a two day run back to Old Forest and an additional days run to their cabin. Luckily she knew that they both could make it without stopping.

* * *

><p><em>Old Forest<em>

_Two Days Later_

Telume sighed deeply as she stood panting slightly, Isilme right beside her. They had been running night and day for the last two and a half days. At current Telume could tell that Isilme was tense, why she did not know. Not that she blamed her. Not too long ago they'd felt a sudden pulse in the Forests magic. Both knew that it could not lead to anything good and if that was not bad enough they felt it coming from the direction of Old Man Willow. Telume knew that Old Man Willow had always been there for them when they needed someone to listen to them. However, she also knew that Old Man Willow occasionally tried to trap people. For what purpose she didn't know.

"We need to go. Now. Willows up to something." Isilme said looking to her friend. "Something bad." Isilme knew exactly what Old Man Willow was up too. He was luring weary travelers into his clutches. Again. She watched as Telume nodded her head before she took off running, not looking to see if Telume was following. She had to get to Old Man Willow before he claimed yet another victim. With Tom gone she was the only one who knew how to sooth him.

Within a few minutes Isilme came upon scene that she was not expecting. Two small hobbits stood before Old Man Willow, swords drawn, while she heard the voice of two more screaming from within him. She cursed softly as the hobbits tried to attack Old Man Willows branches, trying to get to what she assumed was their friends. She turned to Telume. "You have to stop those two from attacking Old Man Willow. I'll try to calm him."

Telume looked at her long time friend as though she was crazy. She would have said such, but Isilme had already been running to the aid of those trapped inside. Groaning softly she unsheathed her Elfish short swords and ran in front of the hobbits. She noticed that Old Man Willow had stopped attacking the small creatures when she ran in front of them. She blocked their swords with hers and noticed their shocked and worried faces as she heard singing. She had to assume that was Isilme trying to calm Old Man Willow.

"What are you doing? It's going to kill them."

She heard one of the hobbits yell at her his face filled with worry. She looked at him watching her. She glared at him watching as he flinched. "As a guardian of Old Forest I cannot all you to harm Old Man Willow-"

"Us harm him! Lady he's the one who's harming our friends. We have to get to them." She noticed that his body shifted. She shook her head as she blocked his blow. They where defiantly inexperienced fighters. Their moves where so easily read. She blocked blow after blow and soon the other one joined in as well. When the one with darker hair joined in the fight her senses went on over drive and her hair stood on ends. She knew this feeling. It was the one she got every time Legolas had taken her close to Mordor to scout for spiders.

Isilme sung to Old Man Willow. A song that Tom had taught her if ever something like should happen. Her ears faintly picked up on the clash of metal against metal. She watched as Willow slowly began to relax his hold on his captives as she sung to him. She saw two set of hand reach out to her and she made sure to grab them, watching as the hands wrapped around her wrists. Smiling she continued to sing as she pulled with all her might, slowly making leeway. She smiled brightly when two faces looked at her with relief and curiosity. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she gave one last pull. She gasped when she fell backward accompanied by two solid forms that fell on top of her. She groaned softly at their combined weight.

"Thank you Lady."

She heard one of them say in a breathless voice. "You are most welcome Little Hobbits. However, you may wish to stop your friends before my sister kills them. She has a short temper." She said gently pushing them off of her as she sat up. Looking over to Telume she could see her still fighting the other hobbits.

Telume growled softly as one of the two hobbits almost nicked her. She knew she had to keep her temper. It was one of the things Glorfindel had always reminded her of. Taking a deep breath tried to calm herself, still blocking the attacks of the hobbits. She blinked slightly in shock as she watched as the hobbits before her where tackled by the two that she assumed was trapped in the tree. She sheathed her swords as she looked around for Isilme, all the while keeping the hobbits in her peripheral vision. Spotting her long time friend standing she walked over to her. "They almost nicked me." She said in a monotone voice turning to watch the hobbits. She shook her head. They seemed to be checking each other over for wounds. After she was sure they here happy with each other they started talking. She knew they where discussing what happened and what to do because they kept pointing to her and Isilme.

Isilme laughed. "Well if you were paying more attention that wouldn't have almost transpired." She said standing to her full height as she too watched the four friends. "Well at least we managed to avoid a disaster." She said glaring at Old Man Willow who only shook his branches.

Telume nodded in agreement. "True. On all counts, but what do we do with them? Four hobbits in Old Forest. One saturated in ancient magic." She paused. "It feels…almost…" She trailed off. She couldn't put a word to the feeling she was getting when she was fighting on of the hobbits.

"Evil?"

"Yeah like dark magic, but I don't think any of them practice-"

"Shhh. They're coming this way."

Both women stood in silence as the four hobbits approached them. Two of which seemed a bit red in the cheeks. Telume smirked slightly as she realized that those where the two she fought. She and Isilme turned to look at one another.

A hobbit with dark brown hair that curled around his ears steeped forward in front of the group. He turned to Telume. "Forgive us. We did not realize that your friend was trying to get Merry and Pippin out." His cheeks turned a bright red as he looked up at the women. "My name is Frodo Baggins, and these are my good friends; Meridock Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and Samwise Gamgee." As he spoke the now named hobbits nodded in greeting when their name was said.

Isilme smiled. "It is good to see hobbits roaming Old Forest, but to be this close to Old Man Willow is not advisable little ones." She said with a happy slightly airy voice. "I am Isilme and this is my sister Telume-hiise." She noticed the one called Samwise perk up slightly at their names.

"You're Elves?" He asked excitedly.

Telume shook her head. "No, but we happen to know a few." She paused turning to look back at Old Man Willow. "Now before Willow decides to do anything more, lets say we mosey on out of here." She said with a bright smile. "We have a cabin not too far. You've all been through a tough patch and could use some rest." She noticed the hobbits looking at her a bit strangely. She turned to Isilme for a little help.

"What she means is let us remove ourselves from the area before Old Man Willow decides he wasn't done with you all." Both noticed that the hobbits paled a bit nodded. "We'll lead the way to our home." She said not leaving any room for arguments, which the hobbits didn't seem to really mind. Isilme began to walk, Telume and the hobbits following suit.

On their hike to the cabin the hobbits proved to be very curious beings. Samwise had asked how Isilme knew what to do to free Merry and Pippin from that tree. Her only response was that she'd lived here long enough to learn a thing or two about rare species of plants. Old Man Willow included. Next Frodo had asked where Telume learned to fight. Needless to say all four where shocked to hear she'd spent the last eight years with the elves training and that Isilme had spent three with them. Soon though the hobbits began to talk about themselves and their home, the Shire. They told of their great pranks they pulled. By the time the reached the cabin, every single one of them was laughing.

They rode trough the forests on black steeds. Their very beings corrupted with the power that was promised to them by the one and only Dark Lord. Searching. After they had left the Shire and found that not only was the Ring gone but also so was the one who carried it. All knew they had to find it soon or face the wrath of the Witch King and their Lord.

Isilme and Telume watched as the young hobbits slept curled around one another. "They have great perils ahead my sister." She said with a fondness in her eyes. "I believe that we should provide aid. Teach them a little of what we know."

Telume lips pulled up into a small smile. "Alright." She said softly.

Isilme looked over to her sister. "No arguments this time sister?"

"No" She said shaking her head. "Your visions… I trust them now knowing you've been trained by Lord Elrond. I say we let them rest a few days and during that time we can teach them a few things. Sound good?" She asked. Looking to Isilme she could see her eyes glaze over and smile appear on her face.

"They will learn to throw knives in a day. They already have good aim, we just have to tweak them a little." Isilme said her eyes still glazed slightly. "But we must be swift. They are followed. I cannot see who they are though." Her eyes closed.

Telume stood and stretched, listening as her bones popped loudly. She winced. "We leave the day after tomorrow. If all we need to do is tweak them a little and get them accustomed to throwing knives rather than the rocks I'm sure their used to it shouldn't take long."

Isilme nodded as she too stood and said good night.

"Yeah. Sleep well. I'm going to stay up a bit longer." She watched as Isilme nodded, stifling a yawn.

* * *

><p><em>Old Forest<em>

_The next morning..._

Telume was the first to rise, waking before dawn. She'd decided to sleep outside in a tree. She'd become so accustomed to it during her travels that it's become almost comfortable. In silence she watched the sunrise and listened to sounds around her. Stretching she noticed something was out of place. Sighing she drew in a deep breath. "Food?" She said quietly as she pushed herself off of the branch she'd slept on, pulling her blanket with her. Walking to the cabin she was shocked to see Samwise Gamgee at the heath while the other hobbits where still asleep.

Samwise looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Good morning Miss Telume." He said softly. "I'm making breakfast. I think you should go wake Miss Isilme before the others beat you both to the food."

"Very well then Samwise and good morning to you too." She said walking off down the short hall to Isilme bedroom. Opening the door she noticed Isilme was sitting up in bed wearing a dark blue tunic, her eyes glazed over as she looked out the window. "Isilme?" She said softly going and shutting the door. She jumped when Isilme was suddenly looking at her. She didn't even see the girl turn her head. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice wavering. The only time she'd seen her sister like this was when something bad was going to happen.

_**"Nebabitham Maganane**_

_**Netabdam daurad**_

_**Nepam ned abarat-aglar**_

_**ido Nidir nenakham**_

_**Bari 'n Katharad**_

_**Nebabitham Maganane**_

_**Netabdam daurad**_

_**Nepam ned abarat-aglar**_

_**ido Nidir nenakham**_

_**Bari 'n Katharad**_

_**'We deny our maker.**_

_**We cling to the darkness.**_

_**We grasp for ourselves power and glory.**_

_**Now we come, the Nine,**_

_**Lords of Eternal Life.**_

_**'We deny our maker.**_

_**We cling to the darkness.**_

_**We grasp for ourselves power and glory.**_

_**Now we come, the Nine,**_

_**Lords of Eternal Life."**_

Telume watched as the words poured from her friends' mouth. She was right. Not good. They had to leave and soon.

"What happened?"

"You had a… I'm not sure what to call it. It was like you where possessed or something. You where speaking the black tongue."

Isilme gasped. "I was not!" Said indignantly turning her head away from Telume. She sighed loudly as she rubbed her face. "What did I say?"

"The Nazgul are on their way." Telume said sitting on the foot of Isilme's small bed.

Isilme pulled her knees to her chest as she looked at her sister. "What do we do now? My Sight is failing. I cannot see what happens in coming days. I've looked. I've tried. It was what I was doing this morning when I woke."

Telume sighed deeply. "We take the hobbits and escort them to Bree." She said softly. "That is their destination and it is the only thing we can do until they meet with Gandalf."

Isilme nodded as she stood from the bed and pulled on a pair of leggings. "Sound good. Anyway what are you in here for?"

Telume smiled as she stood suddenly. "Samwise was kind enough to make us breakfast. However, he said if we wanted any to wake you before the others." She took Isilme's hand in hers and pulled her out of the bedroom, both laughing. When they reached the parlor they smiled. All four hobbits where up and eating.

Sam smiled as she stood from his place amongst his friends and walked to the hearth where he'd set two plates of food aside. "Didn't know what was taken' so long, so I put some food aside." He said picking them up and handing them to the two women who took them in for the night. He watched them sit beside the others and begin to eat.

At first he and the others where shocked that two women so different could be friends. While they noticed that Isilme seemed to be more well spoken and lady like, if her appearance and posture where anything to go by, Telume more of a tom-boy. She also seemed to be a bit more… Well he really couldn't think of a word to describe Miss Telume.

After breakfast Isilme and Telume asked the hobbits if they would like to learn how to throw knives before the left. The hobbits seemed to be excited, however, none more so than Pippin. Throughout the day the two trained the hobbits on how to throw knives. Like Isilme had said they were already accurate in their aim. They just had to get used to weight of the small throwing knives and adjust their throw appropriately. However, as the sun began to set and all settled for supper Telume and Isilme called for the small hobbits attention.

"We have to leave tonight." Telume said.

"What? Why?" Asked a very curious Merry.

"You are being followed Meridock Brandybuck, by what I've only found out this morning." Isilme said looking at the fear in the hobbits eyes. "Do you know what is tailing you?" She asked getting four nods. She closed her eyes. "Telume and I have decided to escort you four to Bree. We've no plans to go further, but we are subject to change out minds Little Ones. Understand?" she asked with a smile.

Frodo stood. "So you're going with us to Bree, but not sure if you're going any further with us?" He watched as both women nodded. "Alright. But why?" He noticed his innocent question had interested the others as well.

"Do we really need a reason Frodo? We've been trained to fight, hunt, track and kill by the best our father could find." Telume said looking into his eyes. Her own becoming hard and deadly. "You though have no formal training other than what you learned today. You all leave on your own here tonight you're as good as dead. You leave tomorrow..." She let out an unladylike scoff. "You're still dead Baggins." She paused. "And you all know it. Therefore, by all means if you truly question our motives, leave. It's not as though we want the ring you know."

Isilme sighed deeply at Telume's last comment as she watched the four hobbits stand and draw the throwing knives they had given them.

"How do you two know about that?" Frodo asked quietly.

Telume rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. Showing that she wasn't intimidated in the least. "The Black Riders are after you. They just don't go after anyone idiot. You have the ring of power. The one to rule them all." She smirked. "You're stuck with us Baggins until we say otherwise." She watched as the four hobbits exchanged glances and put their weapon away. They sat to finish their meal seeming to accept her answer. She flinched as someone smacked her head. Turning she saw it Isilme and the hobbits where smiling.

"Really? You had to go and say it like that? I demand to know who you have been training with that made you into… into…" she paused motioning towards Telume. "This! You are tactless when it come to diplomacy aren't you?"

Telume tilted her head slightly. "Whaa? Say that a bit slower please I don't speak Orc." She said with a smile dodging yet another hit from Isilme. "I'll pack our bags."

Isilme smiled apologetically at the hobbits. "I am so sorry about her." She said softly as she sat to join them in eating. "Anyway it's a good thing you all didn't unpack last night. If weleave after this Telume thinks we'll be able to out run and beat the Riders to Bree." She smiled when they all nodded and stood. "I'll need to change into something travel appropriate and force Telume to do the same." She walked into the cabin and walked to her room.

The hobbits all waited outside while the girls packed. "So what do you guys think of this?" Frodo asked looking at the cabin.

"Well Miss Isilme is very nice. I don't mind her none. Miss Telume though… Has some issues I'm sure, but I don't mind her none either." Sam said with a slight smile as he lifted his pack on his back.

"I think it's a good thing. Not only have they trained us, but want to protect us." Pip said in happy voice. "Plus they already know about the ring. They'll be able to help us keep it secret."

Merry shook his head. "I really don't know Frodo. They seem… different. I just don't know."

Moments after their conversation had ended Telume came out of the cabin. She was, they noticed, wearing a cleaner tunic than today's but just as baggy. The color of it though was what had attracted their attention. It was a very light green-blue color compared to the forest green she'd worn previously. In addition, her leggings where not the black they'd seen her wear but slightly darker shade of Green-blue with black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with her customary warrior braids on her temples. Her dual swords where strapped to her back, and set of throwing daggers to her thigh. She wore a scowl on her face as she walked over to them. "Never let Isilme choose you're clothing." Were the only words she said adjusting her rather large pack.

When Isilme came out they noticed that her dark blue tunic was gone replaced by an almost black one with matching leggings and boots. Her platinum blond hair was braided and pulled back into a small bun. She had an odd shaped sword strapped to her side, a bow to her back and a knife in her boot. Smiling triumphantly she walked over to them. "Lets us be on our way." She said motioning for the group to follow her.

* * *

><p>Please I ask all who read to try and review. Feed back is very important people. It encourages me to write more... If that's a good thing.<p> 


	6. Through the Mud and Flood We Go

Moonlights Mist

Chapter 6

Through the Rain

.

.

I would everyone to know that my BETA is currently, as it was worded, 'about to get hammered by Hurricane Irene'. So this chapter is not BETAed, and I hope that Spell is okay. Though I did try to do my best to edit it myself... well we'll see how that went. Also sorry about it being so short, but I was sick.

.

.

Telume growled softly under her breath at the rain. She'd been watching Isilme and the hobbits walk in front of her from underneath her hood. Mostly to keep an eye out for anything that might pose a danger for the small group. She was hidden within the canopy of the trees. Jumping from branch to branch. Her footing never faltered for it seemed as though the trees themselves adjusted with her movements.

It was currently raining. The one thing she hated more than other people bathing her was rain. And lots of it. It was cold. It was wet. Most of all though it caused flooding. For the last two days that had been a problem for her and the group she'd been traveling with.

So far she had to have Isilme carry the four hobbits across swollen streams that moved to fast for them wade across. Of course Telume had refused to be carried across. Which, as Isilme had said, ended badly. She wound up getting washed down stream. It's taken them a mile and a half out of their way. Ever since then she'd decided to stay in the tree tops.

The hobbits had, at first, been interested of how she did it. She merely told them it was like jumping from one rock to another, but one needed more balance and quick thought. For when you jumped you had a fraction of a second to figure out which branch would hold your weight. You always had to be three steps ahead. Isilme though had been the most impressed with her answer. Saying something about she had changed over the years. Telume had to agree with that. When they had both arrived she could barely keep her mind on one subject at a time before it skipped to another.

However, in the rain with her pack and cloak weighing her down it made it that much harder to move around. Looking down as she jumped to another branch she watched as one of the hobbits lost his footing. She really couldn't tell which one it was as all had their cloak hoods up. Luckily though the one behind him caught him. From the soft mumbling though she'd guessed that it was Frodo that had lost his footing. Isilme had said that going through the forests would be safer than following the roads, but so far the proved to false. Yes the Riders had yet to find them but the hobbits now had more scrapes and bruises. Sighing softly she jumped yet again this time surpassing the small group to scout ahead.

.

.

Isilme hummed softly to herself as she lead the hobbits through the underbrush of the forest. She wanted to avoid the Barrow Downs at all cost seeing as the Barrow-wrights had become more active. The loud thud of the rain hitting her hood made her nervous. Over the last few days of being with the hobbits she'd taken to mothering them. Not that they seemed to mind one bit. In fact Pippin seemed to like the attention as did Merry. Sam and Frodo though where almost the opposite. Frodo seemed to enjoy the conversations they had instead of the hugs and such that the younger enjoyed. Sam seemed to share her passion about gardening. However she'd noticed that he seemed overly fond of potatoes.

She looked back as she noticed Frodo had lost his footing, and was now being balanced by Sam. Smiling slightly she pulled her travel cloak tighter around her as she continued her trek through the mud. It was already dark, but she knew that they where getting close to Bree. She looked up as she heard the branches above rattle slightly.

Scoffing softly she watched as Telumes figure jumped over head only to blend in with the tree canopy moments later. She could tell by watching the trees ahead that Telume had left the party. She smiled as ushered the hobbit ahead of her. Though Telume had grumbled about the trip she didn't say anything out loud. She knew though that it was Telumes way of showing she was displease. Isilme couldn't help but feel sorry for any man that wanted to court her dear friend. Between her attitude, and her refusal to act like a lady she'd wish them the best of luck.

It would take a man of great patience to win her friends hand. That or he had to win her respect and treat her like an equal. Which was never an easy things to do, at least for the race of Man. The Elves that she'd met seemed pretty open minded. She was roused from her musing as the hobbits screamed and huddled together. Faster then her own brain could process she had her bow in hand and an arrow notched aimed at a crouched hooded figure.

"In the name of- Put that thing down I'm not going to kill you."

She smiled. "Telume a little warning would have been greatly appreciated. We cannot hear as we would normally."

Telume stood and smiled apologetically at the hobbit who let out a collective sigh of relief. "Sorry. Bree isn't too far ahead. A twenty minute walk."

Sam smiled. "Miss Telume you scared the livin' daylights out of us you did. Thought you was one of them Riders." The other three nodded their head, as their teeth began to chatter.

"Sorry again. Lets get going. I'm cold, wet, tired, and ready to kill someone."

The hobbits all laughed as Telume turned to continue walking, and they followed. "I'll see you guys inside."

"Wait. What do mean you'll see us inside?" Frodo asked.

Telume raised a brow. "I mean just that. I can easily get over the locked gate. Later my friends." She smiled before she began to climb a tree. Soon the group had lost sight of her.

Isilme smiled and nodded though she knew her sister could not see. "Let be off then as well. I am sure we all wish be out of this rain."

True to her word Isilme and the hobbits arrived at the town gate. Luckily when they arrived it someone at the gate that recognized Isilme and let them pass without confrontation. Though the old man had warned them about strange people running about.

"I'll escort you all close to the Prancing Pony. From there I must meet up with Telume. Eru only knows what trouble she'd getting into." She said over the rain.

"You mean you can't stay with us Miss Isilme?" Sam said sounding somewhat disappointed.

Isilme shook her head. "No. Telume is most likely getting into trouble as we speak. I must find her." She paused as she looked around the road. "There is your destination, just up the street." She paused for a moment. "I shall see you all tomorrow morn." She with a slight bow before turning away from the hobbits.

.

.

Telume smiled as she watched three men who were well in to their ales. They where having a drinking contest of sorts, and one of them was already slurring his words. They where only two pints in. She sat in a corner of one of the less reputable Inn in Bree known for housing less than reputable travelers. Usually she wouldn't be in a place like this but she had a feeling that it would provide her with hours of entertainment.

So now she sat with pint of ale with her hood pulled over her head, and a smile on her face. Her pack was placed on the table beside her, and her pipe lit. Taking a long drag of the pipe she had to stop herself from laughing as one of the men fell limp onto the floor. She'd watched many drinking competitions before, but the elves were never affected like this.

The elves actually seemed to know their limits and tended not to over do it, but men. Men seemed to always push their luck and their limits even when they knew them. Yet that was what them such an interesting race. By pushing limits to their maximum they actually improved and stretched it further. Now though that didn't really seem to be helping the man passed out on the floor.

She looked out the nearest window and sighed as the rain began to fall harder. She knew that by now Isilme and the hobbits were in Bree. However, if they were at the Prancing Pony she didn't know. What she did know was that she was going to go to them in the morning. For now she wanted to relax away from everyone. After all she knew she'd be seeing more of them than she ever wanted over the next year or so. She didn't know why she felt that way, but something deep in her gut was telling her that she'd forgotten something. She and Isilme both had forgotten something. Something important. Something about a Fellowship... She could see word passing through her mind. Images of men, hobbits, dwarf, and elf. She was missing something and she knew it.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Remember to Review.<p> 


	7. Travels

Chapter Seven

.

Travels

.

.

Just to let everyone know I'm sorry I haven't posted a new Chapter in a while, but one word… College. A pain in my rear. I'm going to try and post a new one every other week or so.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Isilme sighed deeply as she walked out from yet another Tavern. Telume had said that she would meet them in Bree, yet she hadn't said when or where. She'd been searching all night, and still she wasn't able to find her friend. Not that that was much of a surprise to her mind you. However, as dawn approached she began to worry. She would have to go back to meet the hobbits soon before they left. Her time searching for her friend was drawing to an end. She could no longer wait to look for her friend.

It was with a heavy heart that she turned back to the direction of the prancing pony. Her body stiffened as a loud screech broke through the air. She knew of only one thing that could make that kind of noise. Nazgul. Her face contorted in fear as she ran towards the Prancing Pony. Her heart began to race as she feared they had gotten their hands on the One Ring, or worse yet Frodo. Coming to a halt behind a corner of a building, she closed her eyes praying for a vision. She hadn't had one since they left Old Forest. Her visions, as of late, were being blocked by Saurons magic.

'The hobbits slept on the floor of a room, obviously not their own. A hooded figure sat on the window sill keeping watch over the small hobbits as Frodo stood next to him. They watched as the Nazgul destroyed a room across the way and ran from the Inn with haste to continue their search'

A smile flew across her face. They were safe. Whoever the stranger was he had saved the little hobbits that had grown close to heart in their travels. With a frown, she walked out from behind the building corner as the Nazgul ran off. All she could do at this point was wait for their departure, and join them then as they left.

.

.

Telume laughed quietly as a man danced merrily upon a nearby table. The rain had stopped at some point in the night, and she knew that dawn was fast approaching. Soon she would have to go meet up with the hobbits at the Prancing Pony. With a yawn she stood from her chair and pulled on her pack, making her way to out of the small Tavern. As she stepped outside she was greeting by blue hue of the morning sun rising over the buildings. She yawned once more.

She hadn't slept a wink last night yet she felt only slightly sluggish. She had a feeling that last would've been the last time in a long while that she'd get to enjoy relaxing in the world of Men. Walking between two buildings, she looked up towards the roofs and nodded to herself. Place one foot onto a stone she pushed off from the ground, jumping her way up to the roof. Once she was standing upon the edge she was forced to cover her ears as an ear shattering screech made it way to her.

"Nazgul."

As she said that one word, she felt her stomach drop. Without a second though she quickly jumped to the next building, making her way to the Prancing Pony. Coming to a stop on a building ledge she saw them. They were leaving, and she only hoped that nothing had gone wrong. Still crouching she was silent, waiting for some sort of sign that the hobbits had lived.

A hooded figure appeared from behind a corner of a nearby building and crouched. It looked as though it was waiting for something. Sure enough moments later a man followed by four hobbits exited an Inn. She smiled. If they were the hobbits then the hooded figure could only be one person. Isilme.

.

.

"But Strider we cannot leave yet." Frodo said glaring up at the man. "We've two companions yet within Bree."

"Yeah we have to wait for them." Merry added in a near whining tone.

"I care not my friends, we must be one our way. An quickly at that." He looked around nervously. "If they are as good as all you say they are your traveling companions shall have no trouble catching up to us."

Isilme smiled as she stood. "I'm never that far my dear hobbits." She said walking towards them. "I cannot, however, say the same for Telume. I've been searching for her all night and still have not been able to find her."

"There is no need to find what was never lost my friends." Telumes voice sounded from above them,.

"Telume we've no time for your games. We must make haste. Now get down here." Isilme said with a reprimanding tone.

Telume scoffed before smiling. "As you wish, Mother." She said jumping from the roof, landing next to the hobbits.

"I did not mean that way." She said following Strider as he began to walk out of Bree. Trusting the Telume and the hobbits were following.

.

.

They walked in silence for what seemed forever, but was actually only a few days. The only conversation that was heard through out the trip was Strider telling the hobbits of their destination. Telume and Isilme had known all along where they were heading. After all it was "Strider" that had been leading them and there was only one place that the hobbits would be safe. Even for a little while. That place was of course the home of Lord Elrond. Teacher and mentor to both the women and man.

Telume, Isilme and Strider stopped as they turned back. The hobbits, it seemed, had stopped and were pulling out cooking ware.

"Gentlemen, we not stop till night fall."

Telume and Isilme smiled as they watched the hobbits stop what they were doing.

Pippin looked puzzled for moment. "What about breakfast?"

Strider quirked a brow. "We've already had it."

Pippin nodded. "We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"

Strider turned walking away followed by the females in their party.

Merry smiled sadly. "Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip."

Pippins face turned to one of pure shock as he gaped at his long time friend. "W-what? What about elevenses? Luncheon? After noon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"

Merry shook his head as he helped Sam and Frodo pick up the pots and pans. "I wouldn't count on it."

Telume smiled as she watched Strider climb an apple tree Isilme beside her as they heard the hobbits speaking.

"They have healthy appetites don't they little sisters?" Aragorn asked pulling himself onto a branch.

"Of course they do Aragorn. They're hobbits." Telume said as she moved under the tree ready to catch apples.

"Everyone knows that hobbits have large stomachs Aragorn. You should know that from your studies." Isilme said with a smiled as she watched Aragorn begin to drop apples into Telumes awaiting arms.

Aragorn nodded. "You are correct." He said looking down at Telume and her arm full of apples. "I think we've enough." He said jumping from the tree.

Telume nodded as she handed some of the apples to Isilme. "Wanna see something funny?" She asked. At the nod from Isilme, and a skeptic look form Aragorn she walked to where she was hiding behind a bush and threw and apple in the air. It landed on Pippins head and he looked up bewildered. She heard Aragons soft chuckle blend with Isilme giggle behind her.

"Come Mater hobbits. We'd best be off." Strider called loudly. The hobbits following the sound of his voice.

"You!" Pippin said loudly as he looked at the apples in Telumes arms. "Should have known." He said softly with a pout when Telume merely smiled at him.

As the day wore on the group slowly made their way through increasingly rougher territory. As the day grew into night the trees that had offered some form of cover form the Nazgul had transformed into flat marshlands. They trudged through the sludgy mire. Aragorn leading with the hobbits and Telume behind him. Isilme brining up the rear to help pull the hobbits, and Telume, from the sludge like mud that reached almost to their mid-thighs.

All was made worse as they were attacked by a rather large army of midges. The small fly like creatures almost making it their personal responsibility to make the travelers as miserable as possible. Luckily Aragorn seemed to take pity on those following and had stopped early to make camp before going off to hunt. Telume and Isilme watched as the hobbits slap at some of the small midges that had followed them from the marshlands.

When Aragorn came back he brought a good sized deer with him. Which after cutting off some of the meat to cook on the fire he gave it to Isilme and Telume who automatically began to break it down and ration it for the days to come.

The hobbits meanwhile watched the interaction between Strider and the women of the group.

"You know they seem to understand each other." Merry said quietly.

Frodo nodded. "Yes. They seem to move with a sense of familiarity, and they understand the slightest gestures from one another."

Sam smiled slightly. "Like when Strider gave them the deer, Mr. Frodo?"

Merry nodded. "Yes he didn't even have to ask them to do it."

It was silent then as all four hobbits thought about the strange occurrence.

"They could have met before." Pippin offered. "After all they all seemed to know each others names. Then again it could also be common sense. Break down food for travels?"

"That could very well be Pippin but for Mr. Frodos, and the rings sake, we should keep an eyes one them." Sam paused. "Right now I wouldn't trust anyone."

"But Isilme and Telume helped us remember Sam? And Striders trying to as well."

Frodo sighed. "The best thing we can do is be cautious. After all we don't know any of them too well."

The other three nodded in acceptance. Right now that seemed to be the best plan.

.

.

Later that night when all were asleep the sound of soft singing woke Frodo. With his eyes still shut he listened.

**_"Tinúviel elvanui,_**

**_Elleth alfirin ethelhael_**

**_O hon ring finnil fuinui_**

**_A renc gelebrin thiliol."_**

(Tinúviel the elven-fair,

Immortal maiden elven-wise,

About him cast her night-dark hair,

And arms like silver glimmering.)

Frodo opened his eyes as he sat up. "Who is she? This woman you sing of?"

Strider looked over to Frodo and sighed sadly. "'Tis the Lay of Lúthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?"

Strider paused for a moment. "She died." He said his eyes showing the smallest hint of tears. "Get some sleep Frodo."

Frodo listened and did as he was told.

.

.

.

The next afternoon they had left the marshlands far behind them. Much to the hobbits and Telumes pleasure. The rout Strider had taken them took them into a rough rock country. Everywhere one turned they would find a large boulder in their vision. However, as they crested a large hill all watched as Strider stopped.

They'd been traveling most of the day, not even resting to eat. The hobbits had fed mainly on bread and apples as they walked. So when Strider stopped they breathed a sigh of great relief. The sun was starting to set, and all knew that Strider wouldn't make them walk through the night unless they had no choice.

Strider turned to the group. "This is the great watch Tower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." He said before walking towards the ruins of Amon Sul. Not too long after ward he found a place for the hobbits to break camp, an overlook near the towers summit.

Telume and Isilme helped the hobbits take off their pack as they plopped themselves onto the nearest rock they could find. Both could tell that their little friends were exhausted. They too were exhausted but didn't allow them selves to show it like the hobbits. Their legs were sore, and their food they'd given hours earlier to the hobbits. They both set the hobbits pack in a small pile which they promptly set next to for a few moments. Aragorn had looked at them and signaled that he was going to make sure the area was clear. They'd nodded back in unison before standing. Silently telling him that they were going too.

Aragorn knelt as he pulled his pack in front of him and pulled out a wrapped bundle. "These are for you. Keep them close." He said pulling small swords from the bundle and hand one to each of the hobbits. "We are going to take a look around." He wrapped the cloth back up and put it in his pack which he then threw into the small pile. Standing he took off.

Telume sighed deeply as she stood. "Try and not to get yourselves killed. I don't know how many wounds I would be able to handle." She said the last part softly leaving the hobbits to wonder about her parting words as she followed Aragorn.

Isilme shook her head at her small sister. "Rest. You've all had a trying day, and yet another is ahead." She said before following Aragorn and Telume.

The three walked in silence their weapons sheathed but ready.

"It has been some time since we last saw one another." Aragorn said softly trying to speak but yet be able to hear his surrounding.

Isilme nodded. "Indeed."

Telume smiled. "That's all you have to say? For one since I've known him he's actually making conversation, and you say that? You're just like the elves."

Isilme glared at Telume. "Well pardon me. I cannot help that what he has said was true."

"Ladies I feel I must interrupt fore Telumes temper becomes unhinged." Aragorn said with a small smirk as he turned to lean against a nearby rock.

Telume gaped at Aragorn. "W-what? My temper? I don't know what you're talking about." She said crossing her arms.

Isilme nodded. "Yes I fear our Little Friends temper is as short as she."

Telume felt her eyes twitch slightly. She knew that the both of them were trying to get her riled. Closing her eyes she drew in a deep breath. "I suggest you both end this game now before I make sure either of you are dead before our arrival to Imladris."

"My my Telume. Such threats form one as small doesn't have the same effect of one of regular height." Isilme said with a sly smile.

Aragorn merely smiled. He had learned the hard way not to make fun of Telumes height. However, that wouldn't stop him from watching as she tried to maim their friend.

"Isilme…" Telume said trying to calm her body. She could feel her muscles tensing wanting to attack and hack something to pieces. Of course she knew that she would never do that to her friend. However beating Isilme with her fists. Yeah she'd do that. With a scream she launched herself at the woman she considered a sister. Her fists making contact with her sister stomach.

Isilme grunted softly as she felt Telume make contact with her stomach. She allowed her self to go with the hits momentum and jumped back. Telume had far more of a punch then she had thought. Because of Telumes size she'd assumed that Telume would rely mostly on speed. Though that seemed not to be the case at all. She slipped into a defensive position as she blocked yet another attack form her friend.

Telumes punches were strong and accurate as she landed a hit on Isilmes shoulder. She'd forgotten after her first punch why she attacked her friend, but it just felt so good to finally be able to put her muscles to good use. A smile spread across her lips as Isilme began to attack as well. Both occasionally landing hit on one another.

Aragorn watched with a satisfied smirk as he peeled and apple. Both women had been tense since they'd woken that morn. He had to assume it was because as warriors they had yet to go about their daily training. For he knew that he too was tense and wanted a good spar. He allowed them to fight until Isilme had multiple bruises, and Telume a few cuts. The sun was almost gone completely, but he'd decided on a few more moments. Until he heard the familiar screech of the Nazgul. He cursed as the women in front of him stopped. As one unit all three pulled their weapons and sprinted towards the camp.

The sight that they arrived to made all threes blood boil. Aragorn quickly picked up a torch as he jumped over where he assumed Frodo was and attack the closest Nazgul. Telume and Isilme had gone to the hobbits fighting their way over to them.

Both women watched as Aragorn fought off the Nazgul and watched as Sam ran to Fordos side.

"Mr Frodo." Sam said in sad voice.

"Oh Sam." was Frodos only response the two women could hear as the heard the schreeches of the Nazgul as Aragorn set them on fire. Finally the creatures left and all rushed to Frodos side.

"Help him. Please, help him." Was the teary and frantic plea from Sam as he held, what he thought to be, his dying friend.

Aragorn picked up a near by blade which had stabbed Frodo. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He said as all watched as the blade dissolved. "This is beyond my skill-"

"But not mine." Telume said without hesitating. "I may not be able to heal the wound, but I can delay the poison and buy us time."

Isilme looked questionly at her sister. "Six days? With out killing yourself?"

Telume bit her lips thinking. "We've no choice. Isilme I must. I feel he's going to play a large role in the futire of our beloved world."

"Do what you must." Isilme said sadly as she took Frodo from Sams arms.

Aragorn stood. He'd been healed by Telume before. It wasn't just healing though. She absorbed the wounds from those she chose to heal. If this were a minor thing he'd have no problem with it, but this? This was Morgul blade posin. He could only hope both would survive. "Come. He will live Sam. Tell the others to grab their packs. We leave immediately."

Sam nodded as he pulled Merry and Pip from the sight to allow the two ladies to do what needed to be done. What it was though he wasn't sure. Just that it would endanger Telume and help Mr. Frodo.

Telume looked at Frodo and smiled as she opened his shirt. The wound was already a ghastly grayish black color, with the same color flowing through nearby veins. She knew it was the posin. Placing a hand over his wound and the other on his forhead she began to chant softly. Her voice barely a whisper as soft rhythmic murmurs could be heard. She felt her power working as she felt a burning sensation run up her arms.

Isilme and Aragorn fliched as they watched the posin move from Frodos body to Telumes. The veins in her arms were turning the aweful color stained by the poisin. The small womans face contorted in pain and her brow was soon covered in sweat, but still she did not let up. Finally she stopped. The posin that had spread through Frodos veins could no longer be seen. At least in his body.

"Wow."

Both turned to see the other three hobbits had joined them at some point in time. They were too absorbed in Telumes work to have noticed them.

"indeed." Isilme said looking back at her friend. Her brow was furrowed in concentration.

Telumecould feel the small beads of sweat form on her brow as she pulled the posin into her own body. The burning sensation from the posin had stopped slightly turning instead into a throbbing sort of pain. Looking she could see no more posin and pulled her self from Frodo. She felt weak. Her body, she knew, would be feverish. Her face palor than normal. Now she would experience the symptoms of the illness instead of Frodo. Her body began to shiver.

Isilme handed Frodo to Aragorn who took him willingly and wrapped him in ablanket. She pulled her own from the bag and wrapped her friend in it.

"I-Isilme?"

"Yes." She said standing with her sister in her arms.

"T-ell Ara- Strid-d-der I'll h-have t-o do this e-ever-y f-few ho-urs." Telume said. Her eyes closing.

Isilme nodded as she walked to Strider the hobbits following her. "We must be swift. With two injured, and one on deaths door, we must hurry." With that warning hanging in the air Strider lead them at a pace that made the hobbits run.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hope you all like the new Chapter. Reveiws make me happy and wrote more.<p> 


	8. Nightgown

Moonlights Mist Chapter 8

.

Nightgown?

.

"talking"

_'Entish'_

'Thinking'

_**"Black Tongue"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I am looking for BETA for anyone woh's interested.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

Isilme sat in the chair next her beloved sister. Since Frodo was stabbed with the Morgul blade Telume had diligently woken from her feverish slumber to draw the poison from him. After the first two days of travel Frodo had gained enough strength to walk though Strider refused to let him do so. All had watched as Telumes complexion had gotten more and more pale and the shine stripped slowly from her hair. They had listened as she had fever induced dreams often times calling out for Tom to help her. Other times the small woman would mumble things about someone called Boromir. More often than not though she slept and Isilme had refused to out her down for more than a few seconds.

One the fifth day of travel though the group was met by two riders. Glorfindel and Arwen. It had seemed that Lord Elrond had seen their arrival and that they would need help to run from the Nazgul that had tracked them down. Glorfindel had taken Telume from a reluctant Isilme, and Arwen had taken Frodo. Though the small hobbit had said that he was fine. Just some pain in his chest and shortness of breath. By the time the small group had reached the Last Homely House Frodos wound was well on it's way to healing but Telume was still having fever induced dreams. No. Elrond had said that they were nightmares.

It'd been two days since then and though Telume had shown signs of recovery she still did not wake. Lord Elrond had assured Isilme that Telume was healing far faster then Frodo would have had she not drawn the poison from his body. The hobbits would stop by every now and then to make Telume was doing well. Luckily she was. The elves that had stopped by to check on her had said that she was resilient and assured Isilme that though she was human the small woman healed far faster than any elf, hobbit, or dwarf.

Over the days Isilme was vaguely aware that the house of Lord Elrond had company. Though she could hear some noise from the guests that walked past the door. The light footsteps of elves, the loud thundering footsteps of dwarfs, and the thudding of boots that could only be made by humans.

"My child." A voice called from behind Isilme.

"Lord Elrond." She said in greeting not taking her eyes from her sisters chest steadily rising and falling. "What brings you here?"

"In two days time there will be meeting of the races." He paused as he walked beside. "I know now might not be the opportune time to ask but I would like you to attend."

Isilme sat in thought for a few moment. "And Telume?"

He nodded. "If she chooses." When he was met silence he knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "Do not fret. She shall awaken within the day." He smiled reassuringly when her head shifted to look at him. A smile on her face as her muscles finally relaxed.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Her merely nodded. "Over the years both of you have come to mean much to me and mine. Though the time my people had with both of you was short you've both managed to capture their hearts." He stood pulling her with him. "Now then. I suggest a walk among the trees. That had always seemed to calm you."

Isilme rolled her eyes as she nodded. "Of course." She pulled her hands away gently and turned before stopping. "Would you wish to join me?" she asked softly.

Elrond smiled fondly as he took her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow as he led her to the gardens. From there he knew had to leave her. Though he could sense that she needed the company.

Their walk was made in silence neither needed words to comfort the other. Isilme had always seen Lord Elrond as a close friend and uncle figure. His mere presence calmed her though she would rather have Tom or Goldberry here with her. As they came upon the tree line of the Garden Isilme felt Elrond stop.

"I fear I have matters to attend." He said releasing her hand from her elbow. "I shall see you supper?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Isilme nodded as she started to walk into the forest. The usually bright green of the trees seemed somewhat muted as she walked but felt as though the trees were glad to see her. It'd been years since she had spoken to them. Though she could not speak or understand Entish like Telume she still spoke to them. As she walked she came to one of oldest trees she had seen. The one that she had told all of her fears to. She sat at it's base on a root and felt it shift to make her more comfortable.

"It has been lone my friends. I only wish I was in a better mood." She said softly.

.

.

Legolas sat starring off into the forest. When he had arrived this morn he had heard that Telume was in Imladris. He was ecstatic. It'd been years since he'd seen the young woman he cared for like a little sister. However, when he'd gone to visit her he was informed that none were allowed to see her without the permission of Lord Elrond. He'd spent most of the day searching for the Lord but was unable to find him. In frustration he had run into the wooded area beyond the garden. He them climbed the current tree he was sitting in to think. He'd guessed he'd been here for a few hours in near silence. The trees were forlorn, but happy at the same time. His ear twitched as he heard a voice sound from below him.

Turning to look he saw a human sitting on one of the roots of the tree soft words spilling from her mouth. He knew he really shouldn't have listened, but her words intrigued him. Especially when the tree shifted.

"Much has happened since we last spoke. The most horrible thing though was what Telume had done recently upon our journey here."

At the sound of Telumes name he listened with rapt interest.

"That stupid little dimwit." She had said closing her eyes. From his position he could see tears fall silently down her cheeks as she looked up at the sky.

"She cares not for her own safety."

He nodded for that was only too true.

"She almost died."

Legolas felt his heart stop. _'What?'_

"She absorbed poison from a Morgul bladed wound." The woman's tears flowed freely though she didn't made a sound. "Stupid little girl." She said even softer. "I can not loose my sister. Does she not realize this?"

Legolas listened as his heart began to beat once more. If she was cursing Telume then she was still alive. _'Wait sister?'_ He though to himself. _'She never mentioned having a sister and they looked nothing alike.'_

"I know Elrond said she would wake soon, but that holds no comfort in my heart. I know her. She will just get into more life threatening situations." The young woman sighed deeply. Her tears beginning to dry. "And I shall be there with her." The woman stood and wiped her face free from tear trails her voice full of determination.

Legolas sighed softly as he dropped from the tree a few feet away from the young women. "Forgive me, My Lady, for listening to your conversation with the trees. I did mean to eavesdrop." He said with a slight bow.

The woman looked at him, a calm expression upon her face. "No it I who should apologize. You came here for solace and I've intruded."

.

.

Telume sighed as she rolled over pulling the blankets over her head to block out the sun. _'Wait Blankets?'_ She thought slightly alarmed. The last thing she recalled was that they were still in the woods. They must have made it to Elronds home already. She sighed as she pushed the blankets from her. She had to find Isilme. The poor girl was probably out of her mind with worry. As she stood her brow furrowed. Something was off.

After she stood Telume looked down at her body… And screamed in rage. She was in a night gown! A NIGHTGOWN! She never wore those. She wasted no time in running to the door as fast as she could, which was really fast, and running to find her sister. She knew it was her fault. She ran past many an elf as they had, more than likely, came to check to see what the noise was. Needless to say they moved out of her way as fast as they could.

.

.

.

Isilme bowed to the blond elf in front of her. "I shall take my leave." She said softly as she turned to walk away. She was stopped though by a loud scream. "Oh dear Valor help me. Telume has found I've put her in a nightgown." She heard the elf behind her chock.

"You did what?" came his reply.

She turned to find his face pale and slightly ashen. "Ah. You must know her."

He nodded. "Well enough to call her my sister in all but blood." He paused his color returning. "I hope for your sake she cares deeply for you. Perhaps I shall see to it she causes you no harm?"

Isilme smiled slightly. "She is like s sister to me as well stranger and I see no problem with that. I'm sure I'll need someone to hold her while I run." She said making her way back.

He chuckled softly. "I am Legolas." He said following Isilme

.

.

* * *

><p>I own nothing but the ocs.<p> 


	9. Bumping and Falling

Bumping and Falling

.

.

Hello all! ^-^"/" im srry i havnt posted a new chapter in FOREVER. But i had severe case of writers block. Mainly due to the reason i had to many ideas of what to do. I know this chapter is short, but it will be follwoed by another longer one which i am working on. ((its the one that gave me trouble.)) To be hoenst i didnt' nkow how to introduce Boromir into the story, but here it is.

Review please.

* * *

><p>Telume growled softly as she stalked through the halls. After minutes of running she realized that even if she found Isilme she would more likely than not miss her. So now, in a nightgown she despised, she was now looking for her prey. One Isilme Naule. Her sister would rue the day she put her in a nightgown.<p>

Mumbling softly to herself of the things she planned to do to Isilme when she found her. She rounded a corner, and ran face first into something hard. Falling backward she blinked as she now looked up at the ceiling from her place on the floor. She looked toward her feet to find a man starring down at her with a worried look upon his face. She blinked up at him and tilted her head. She could swear she'd seen him before.

He was tall at least six foot with dark brown hair. His skin was tanned and he was adorned in cloths she did not recognize with a tunic which had a white tree stitched in the front. She blinked up at him again.

.

.

Boromir sighed heavily as he walked the halls of the Last Homely House. He had come here to seek advice upon a dream. A dream of which he and his brother had shared, yet he had yet to speak to the man he had traveled so far to see. Lord Elrond. He was told the Lord was busy attending a member of his family who had fallen deathly ill. If it weren't for that reason Boromir was sure he would've demanded to see him at once. However, he knew that should his brother fall ill he would not want to leave his side either.

So for the last three days he'd been wandering the halls and gardens. Both of which he found Dwarfs, and elfin folk. Along with the occasional Hobbit or two. He found this odd for he was sure that Elf's and Dwarfs hated one another. Then again how was he to be sure? He'd only heard rumors about such things.

'Though some rumors are just that. By the way the Dwarfs speak about the Elfs I can't help but think they are true. Yet if they deed indeed hate one another why would they be in a place-'

Boromir wheezed softly as he felt something hit him in the chest as he was pulled from his thoughts. Looking down he saw a small girl splayed about on the floor in front of him. His eyes widened as he averted his gaze realizing she was in her nightgown. He could feel her eyes upon and waited for her to begin chastising him. Yet when he did not hear her he looked down again making sure to keep his eyes upon her face.

He raised a brow realizing that she was looking up at him. Rolling his eyes he bent down slightly and held out his hand to her.

"Mi'lady? Are you unharmed?" He asked softly as he gazed into her blue-green eyes. 'Odd.' He thought. He could swear he saw a hint of recognition in her eyes.

He smirked slightly when she blinked up at him watching his hand before scowling. Quirking a brow once more he watched as she stood.

.

.

Scowling Telume picked herself from the floor and turned to glare at them man who was looking at her amused.

"Iv've no idea who you are but watch where you're going, or perhaps you make a habit of running into others?" She snapped out at him.

She watched as he quirked a brow. "I do not Mi'lady, and my apologizes. I oft find that when deep in thought I do not watch where I am going." He bowed at the waist slightly. "As I've said. My apologizes."

Telume scoffed quietly to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Forgiven I suppose. However, I demand reprisal."

He stood up. "And what would that be Mi'lday?"

"Ummm… I will let you know as soon as I come up with something Sir…" She paused. "What is your name? I've forgotten to ask."

Boromir of Gondor mi'lady." She watched as he bowed once more, this time with a slightly flourish. "At your service."

Telume nodded. "Pleasure I'm sure Boromir however, I must be off. I've a sister to find and maim. If you are a guest here I shall see you at supper. Till then Sir." She walk away quickly making her way back to her room.

It was only after realizing that he wasn't looking at anything other than her face she realized she was still in a night gown. Not exactly the most concealing of clothing. Growling softly she made her way back to her room to change.

.

.

* * *

><p>Be kind Rewind... oh wait... that's for tapes XD lol my bad. Let me try this again. PLEASE REVIEW!? there we go that came out fine.<p> 


	10. I Feel Pretty

I Feel Pretty

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Islime sighs deeply as she walked behind Telume trying to get her for her. The small woman was currently ignoring her. "For the last time Telume I AM sorry. Truly truly sorry."

Arwen who was at current following the two girls hid a smile behind her hand. For the better part of the day Islime had been trying to apologize to Telume, but the dark haired woman would hear nothing of it. In all the years Arwen knew the small girl she had never worn a dress for reasons unknown to all, except when forced. Even her father could not figure out why she refused.

"You're sorry Islime? You're sorry isn't going to work." Telume said as her eyes teared up slightly. "You put me in a nightgown. A NIGHTGOWN! You know how much I dislike dressed but you know, KNOW, I hate nightgowns. For the love of Valor Islime I sleep in a tunic. And all you have to say over and over is you're sorry?"

Arwen smiled sympathetically as she walked over to Telume and wrapped an arm around the poor girls shoulder. "Now now Telume. To be fair she was extremely distraught when you came in here pale as a ghost with black poison visible running through your veins. And she knew that the moment you saw the nightgown you would freak out and she would hear you and know you were well." She paused looking at Islime who looked thankful. "Right Islime?"

Islime smiled and nodded. "Of course. How else was I supposed to know when you woke up Telume? Besides it's not as though someone you liked saw you in your nightgown." Both Arwen and Islime gave Telume an apologetic smile.

Telume for her part knew what Arwen and Islime was doing was bunch of rubbish, but she didn't really care. Tom had taught them in cases like this it's better to get even. Not mad… well she did get mad… Ballistic almost. Sighing she looked at Arwen and Islime. "Fine. Forgiven."

Arwen smiled and linked arms with Islime. "Then we shall see you later my friend. WE have a dress fitting that needs to be taken care of."

At Islimes puzzled face Telume knew Arwen was lying but merely shrugged as she turned the opposite direction towards the training grounds. As she grew closer she could hear the clashing of steel on steel. When she arrived she took a seat on a nearby stone bench and watched fascinated as the man, Boromir, sparred with a dwarf.

Watching the fight she had to admit the man had skill. Though he relied on his strength and shield mainly. Still looking at the shield she could see that it was reinforced with steel. Which would explain why the dwarf was barely making a dent.

Looking closely she could see that sweat was beading on Boromir brow, and she smiled fondly, studying his face. He had a strong jaw covered in a fine layer of stubble. It added a bit of ruggedness to the man that she found pleasing to the eyes. Looking at him she could tell he was a solider. A defender of his people. She knew that from her studies Gondor rested against the land of Mordor, and as such the Gondorian people oft kept the orc forces at bay. His brow and cheek bones where high. Bone structure that signified he was of noble ancestry.

Her eyes shifted to his hands. From where she sat she could see them. One wrapped around the grip on his sword, the other his shield. He'd decided to forgo gloves, and she could see calluses on the man's hands. Those where the hands of hard working man. One not afraid of menial labor as many in the higher society of cities shied from.

So deep in her thoughts she had not noticed the dwarf had called it a draw a neither one of them sparring could land an actual blow.

"-lady? Mi' lady?"

She started slightly as she looked up from her place on the bench, feeling her face heat slightly. "Huh?"

Boromir smirked slightly at the woman's blush. He remembered her from that morning, though he knew not yet her name. "I asked if there was anything wrong."

Telume smiled. "I think that you're the first person not mistake me for a lad."

He could tell she was highly amused by the tone of her voice. "I know not about the Elven people, but the sons of man rarely keep their hair as long as yours."

She smiled nodding. "I suppose then that makes sense." She looked around briefly before her eyes wondered back to Boromirs' face. "What happened to the dwarf?"

Boromir raised a brow with a teasing smile. "He had decided to call it a draw as neither of us where landing a hit and he had a meeting he had to attend." He paused thinking for moment. "Milady forgive fore this may be a bit forward, but perhaps you might grace me with your name?"

Telume stood from the bench and looked the man over. He was well almost two feet taller than her with broad shoulders that oozed strength and courage. He was giant compared to her. Smirking she pulled her dual swords from their hidden sheaths. "I'll make a wager with you Lord of Gondor. You make it past my defenses and perhaps I'll tell you my name."

He smiled at the challenge as he un-sheathed his sword and walked back to the fighting ring. "And should I lose?" He asked taking a fighting stance.

She smiled as she took her stance. "Should you lose you must wear a dress and dance like a mad man after the feast tonight." She giggled slightly at that mental image.

Boromir laughed but nodded his head the same. "As mi' lady wills it." He quirked a brow. "But why after?"

"Simple. Where you to wear it during the feast you would ruin it. Trust me when I say there is nothing worse than dancing with a stained dress."

Telume smirked as she and Boromir stood there watching one another. Looking she could tell he wasn't the type to attack first. 'So he's patient.' She thought to herself as she charged the man thrusting at him with her swords in rapid succession, testing him.

Boromir grunted softly as he blocked attack after attack from the small spitfire. He had expected an easy win against her, but it would seem as though it would be hard fought. Her attacks where quick and accurate, her movements fluid and graceful. Then she smiled, and he found himself doing so as well. His smile however, disappeared when she caused his shield to fly from his arm.

Telume smiled as she watched his shield fly from his arm. "Forfeit?" She asked cockily as she sheathed a sword.

Boromir smiled. "Not a chance milady."

"Then by all means attack me afore I grow bored and lay you on your arse." She said with a playful smirk.

Boromir quirked a brow before laughing. This had to be one of the most unusual women he'd ever met. He charged at her slashing his sword downward only to have it blocked. This is what he had been waiting for. She relied on speed and momentum. Now all he had to do was get her buckle. He pressed down on his sword feeling her push up against his straining to do so.

Telume cursed softly to herself as she blocked Boromirs attack. The man was trying to use his brute strength against her. Drawing a deep breath she allowed her sword to go lax as she rolled to the side watching as Boromir stumbled forward and lunged. Her eyes widened as her attack was met with sword. The look on his face told her he was not expecting her attack. Least of all expecting to block it.

He parried her sword as he attacked her again, watching, looking for a weakness. There. She was favoring the left side of her body, the window that she left open for attack was small but with timing he could manage a hit.

Telume growled softly as her attacks where blocked again and again. She knew that she had yet to fully recover, and knew that if she were he would be face down in the dirt by now. She jump skipped back ward to avoid an attack glaring when she noticed he's sliced her tunic around her mid-section.

Boromir smirked inwardly as he noticed he sliced through a small section of her tunic. He watched as she looked down- NOW. He lunged forward striking her left sword and cheered inside when he sent it flying. "Yield?" He asked taking a defensive stance knowing one so proud as her would never yield.

Telume sneered as she switched her remaining sword to her left hand. "To quote you 'not a chance." With that she dashed forward attacking. Smiling as she slashed across his chest only to have it blocked before sending a jab with her right hand to his stomach. She laughed softly as she watched his eyes bulge as he tried to gain back his breath. She dropped down onto her toes as she turned sweeping his legs out from under him and pulling his sword from his hands as he fell. Oh yes. She still had it. Even at half of her normal strength and speed she had it.

Boromir gasped as she rolled to his side drawing deep breaths. Blinking he saw Telume above him smirking pointing her short sword at his throat as he tried to regain his breath. He had not expected this. At all. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "I yield." He said softly feeling the blade come away from his neck. He opened his eyes and saw the woman holding out her hand.

"If it makes you feel any better you've done better than many."

She smiled down at him. And he felt his heart skip a beat. Taking her hands he allowed her to help him sit up. "It does not." He said as he stood and walked to collect his sword and shield. He stood as he waited for the young woman to find her missing sword.

"Our wager does not hold you know. I was not serious." She said as she kneed down to look under a nearby bush and reached under it pulling out her sword. She looked to him across the training ring. "I was raised with a sense of propriety. You are a Lord and as such should never wear a dress, though amusing it would be." She finished with a smile.

He let out a deep breath. "I thank thee milady for I must admit I was not looking forward to supper this night if our wager still stood." His smile grew as she laughed. It was the most unique laugh he had ever heard. It was not light and airy like some women, or even high pitched or sounded like bells. No it was somewhat deep but one could still tell it was a woman's' laugh. It was rich and breathy. There where so many words he could think of to describe it.

He watched as she stood with a smile. "Would you have not shown then Lord of Gondor?"

The way she said it made him bristle slightly. "I would have shown and dressed accordingly, though it would be a hit to my pride I hold true to my word."

Telume nodded thoughtfully. "Then you are a bigger man than most. All the men I know would've ditched supper." She paused and noticed his confused look. She'd done it again. "Uhh. Not shown up." Smiling she turned and walked away.

"Will I ever know your name milady?"

She heard Boromir call after her. Without turning back she replied. "Perhaps one day you shall."

.

.

Boromir smiled as he watched the small woman leave before turning and slowly making his way back to the building that housed him. As he walked he thought back to the end of their fight. How her smile had made his heart flutter. That had never happened to him before, and he did not know if that was a good or bad thing.

He knew not about who she was or where she was from, yet he found himself interested in her. She had a strong will, was a spitfire of a woman. It made him think of who had raised her. Where she had spent her youth. Her fighting skills were more then what one would assume from someone her size.

When they had sparred he had thought she relied only on the speed at which she attacked to tire out her opponent. He lifted a hand to rub where she hand punched him knowing she would have a bruise on the marrow. That punch. It had proven him wrong. The woman had strength to back her speed and accuracy. There was much he wanted to know about her. That however, would have to wait. He had more important things to attend to.

.

.

Islime sighed deeply as she watched Arwen get fitted for a dress. It would seem that Arwen had not been joking about the fittings as she had hoped. Though she did not like dresses she didn't hate them like Telume. However, getting fitted for one was one of her most disliked things to do. After all one just stood there and let the seamstress do whatever she did.

"Oh come Islime there is no need for that." Arwen voiced.

"I beg to differ my friend. Telume is one day out of bed and probably at the training grounds. I worry for her future."

Arwen looked at Islime curiously. "Her future?"

Islime nodded. "Aye. Her future. At this current point in time there is no man I know of that would take her to wife. None. Does she know how to cook and clean? Aye. How to make clothing? Once more aye. However her temperament. Ugh. Her temperament is what keeps men from being interested in her Arwen. We must do something!."

Arwen felt her eyes brows shoot up. To say that Islime's little rant had surprised her would be an understament. "What brings about this line of thought my friend?"

Islime sighed as she turned to look at Arwen. "Simple. While I was trained here I've had three men ask your father to court me. Of course they were asking the wrong man for such a thing. But Telume. Telume has had none as far as your father and Legolas tell me. I know that she says she if fine being alone, that she needs no man, but someday she will be old. She will wish she had found someone to love her. A mans kind of love…" She turned to look out the window. "I do not want that for her. For her to be old and regret such a thing, for by then there will be nothing she can do. Nothing…."

Arwen nodded sadly. She understood what her friend meant too well. She tapped the seamstress and nodded to the door silently asking for privacy. Once she left Arwen stepped down from the pedestal. "Then I suppose we must. How do you plan to help her?"

Islime blushed. "I-I haven't actually thought that far. But we must do something."

Arwen nodded. "Agreed. However if we are to help we would first help her… change? I suppose that would be the word. All her life she has been free to do as she wished, speak how she wished. How we are to do this I've no idea."

Islime sighed once more. "Neither do I. I'm beginning to think there is naught we can do to help at this point Arwen. Telume is stubborn and will change. We both know that."

.

.

Telume stood in the shadows outside of Arwens room. After she had changed she wanted to find and see what her friends where up to. She had not expected this. She felt her eyes water slightly. Both where right. She had known since she was a child she would not find love. That there was no man that would take her, but to have it said out loud by her friends. It made it more real. More painful.

The fact that Islime had three possible suitors… it hurt. And Islime was right. Though she said she was fine she did want love. She really did. Sighing deeply she listened as they formulated a plan to get her in a dress. Showcase her beauty to those at supper tonight. How they though to do that though was beyond her. Taking a deep breath she smiled and pushed her way through the door noisily.

"Hello." She said brightly. "How was the fitting?"

Islime smiled quickly as did Arwen when Telume entered. "The fitting went well sister. How was… whatever you did?"

Telume rolled her eyes. "I sparred with a complete stranger." She smiled. "It was interesting."

Arwen and Islime looked at one another and nodded. Islime stood and smiled as Arwen walked behind Telume.

"Whaat's going on with you two." Telume eyes widened. "What are you two plotting?! I know those looks-"

Arwen caught Telume as she fell. "was that really needed Islime?"

Islime nodded. "Defiantly. She would have fought tooth and nail. Valor knows how it would have gone then Arwen."

Arwen sighed deeply as she lifted Telume and set her gently on a chair. She took a knife Islime offered her and carefully began to cut Telumes clothing off of her. "How long will she be out?"

"For a while. I did pinch her nerve a bit harder then I should have. I say we have at least an hour or two at most till the end of the feast."

Arwen nodded as she and Islime pulled the cut clothing off of Telumes small frame carefully. "We should hurry then. We wouldn't want her to wake before we do her hair."

Both of the women laughed at what they thought Telume would do to them.

.

.

Telume moan softly as she felt her back muscles cramp. She kept her eyes closed not yet wanting to wake up. She paused in her movements as she heard voices. Listening she could tell they were Arwen and Islime. Opening her eyes she found them. Arwen was sitting in a chair as Islime did her hair in an intricate braid. Islimes was done in a similar manner. Sighing she stood and stretched noticing the conversation between her friends had stopped she looked at them.

"What?" She asked as she finished stretching.

From the looks both women wore she wasn't sure if she should yell at them or not, as her sleep addled mind had not made the decision.

Arwen stood. "Come Telume, and see yourself."

Telume moaned loudly. "I dread to see what you both have done to me this time. Last time you said those words Arwen you had put paints on my face in my sleep."

"She did what?!" Islime asked shocked. "You sly fox you."

Arwen smiled at Islime praise. "I swear my friend I've done nothing of the sort... This time. Now come. Look." She said gesturing towards a mirror that stood as tall as the wall from ceiling to floor.

Telume sighed still half asleep as she walked to stand in front of the mirror and gasped. There in the mirror was a Lady. Arwen and Islime had put her in a gown of greens and brown. The dress itself had three layers that she could see. The under most which peeked out from under the others at the floor and on her lower arms was dark brown in color and turning she could see it flared around her on the floor slightly.

The main part of the dress was a dark rich leaf green. The sleeves which where this color flared out at her elbows. As she lifted them it reminded her of the sleeves that Arwen oft wore as she was so fond of them. She noticed that the cut of the dress was very modest. A shallow square cut at the neckline that hinted at her, shockingly to her, ample breasts beneath. The hems of this layer where embroidered in silver thread in the shape of leaves and swirls she thought reminded her of the wind.

The last layer, the over tunic, was lighter shade of green with some sort of house crest upon it. She knew it look familiar but she could not place it currently. Her eyes then went to her hair and her eyes widened. Her long black hair was up in and elegant half bun. On her temples where her prized braids that had been braided to the ends and left to drape about her face and over her ears before disappearing into the half bun.

She looked. Beautiful. That was the only way to put it. Smiling she turned and tackle hugged her friends and felt them hug her back. She assumed they had smiles on their faces. "How?"

Arwen smiled. "I had this dress made for you a great many years ago. I saw the aversion you had to most dresses. So I studied you. The dresses you've tried before where nigh on skin tight and the neck line V cut."

Islime patter Telumes shoulder. "Soooo she had a dress made that was a dress commonly used by married women. The square cut neckline is modest and the belt and overtunic make it seem well fitted to your frame though not skin tight."

Telume hugged them even tighter. "Thank you."

.

.

Legolas had to force himself not to sigh as he stood with Lord Elrond as he spoke to man from Gondor. He had come up after their conversation had started, but he knew what the overall conversation was about. He turned as he heard the doors to the dining hall open and smiled. There stood his sister, looking for the first time like a lady of his house. On her stomach she bore the crest of his house on the over tunic he had given to Arwen to give to her.

He left the side of Lord Elrond and walked quickly across the floor, through the throngs of Elves, and smiled as he bowed slightly before her. "I was correct was I not?"

His smile widened as she hugged him and he picked her up spinning them in circles as he just enjoyed being able to see her and hold his little sister once more. He never realized how much he had missed her. Putting her down he placed his hands on her shoulder and held her at arm's length.

"You wear the royal house of Mirkwoods crest." He said and watched as her eyes widened. "Father has welcomed you…" He smirked. "A bit reluctantly, but welcomed none the less Sister." He laughed when she hugged him once more. Wrapping his arms around her he nodded in welcome to Islime and Arwen both of whom just smiled at him.

..

.

Boromir sighed as he closed his eyes. He was getting nowhere. Elrond kept giving him the same answer when he asked when they would speak. The answer was always the same. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. That's all the Lord had said tonight. Not to mention since the early stages of their conversation a blond elf had been standing next to Lord Elrond.

When the blond Elf left Lord Elronds side he sighed in relief only to have the Lord excuse himself after saying something about a meeting tomorrow. His eyes followed the Elvin lord and he saw the blond elf embrace someone. He was about to turn away when the elf held the person at arm's length. It was the woman who had only hours ago beaten him in a sparring match.

The way she smiled at the blond elf made him wonder about their relationship, and the way she hugged him. He turned away with a frown and walked to a table near the high table and took his seat. His thoughts filled with the mysterious woman who had this morning ran into him in her nightgown, and later this day had beat in a spar.

.

.

Lord Elrond smiled as he opened his arms to greet Arwen, Islime, and Telume. Laughing when all three hugged him at once. It always amazed him how these two mortal women had made such an impression upon him and the inhabitants of his lands. Then again it was whispered years ago that these two would change and shape the face of Middle Earth.

When all three had let go he smiled at them all and Legolas, bowing to Telume as he noticed the crest upon her over tunic. "I see congratulations are in order Telume and Legolas. It is not often that your family claims others."

He watched as Legolas beamed as he rested an arm across Telume shoulder. "Arwen will you excuse us?" He saw his daughter quirk a brow but left them to mingle. "Follow." He said softly as he began walking out of the hall knowing he was being followed. He stopped and turned to face them. "Tomorrow there shall be a meeting of the races. Dwarf, Elf, Human, and Istari. Legolas your attendance is required as is yours." He said looking at Telume and Islime. "This meeting must be kept secret. No one can know who does not know already." He said his voice communicating how important it was no one else knew. When he received nods he left.

.

.

".. Well that was… Unexpected." Telume said softly hearing sounds of agreement from Legolas and Islime.

"Shall we?" Legolas asked motioning back towards the dining hall. Smiling as the two women went ahead of him.

.

.

* * *

><p>Well so ends another chapter of this story. To all those who have stuck with me know that I WILL finish the story no matter how long it takes. Though it may take me a while to get chapters up know that they will be going up.<p> 


End file.
